Aloha!
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Part 1 of 5 in a vacation series. What happens when the X-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolyts all accidently book the same hotel in Hawaii... chaos that's what. Jott, Loro, and many other flirting moments, and humor.
1. Timing

Part 1 of 5 in the vacation series.

**Aloha**

**Chapter 1**

**Timing**

The jet touched down in the middle of the afternoon a little ways behind some palm trees. The X-men and New Recruits had decided to go on a vacation too Hawaii, mostly for Scott to visit Alex and watch him in the surfing contest. Either way, the only one's not there was The Professor and Hank, who had a few old guests visiting. Kurt happily jumped out of the jet and sighed.

"Aloha!" cheered Booby happily.

"I can't wait to try some surfing," said Roberto.

"Oh Roberto, promise ye won't scare off people with ye powers?" asked Rahne.

"Boy is it stifling hot around here," said Rogue, wafting herself with a fan.

"Like, maybe if you wore lighter colors, you wouldn't be so hot," said Kitty, texting on her slider.

"Kitty, promise you won't be texting Lance all vacation," said Jean with a sigh.

"I won't. He just made me promise to tell him when we arrived so he wouldn't worry. You know how he feels about flights," said Kitty, putting her phone in her purse.

"I think ve all do," Kurt cringed.

"So where did the Brotherhood go on vacation, again?" asked Jubilee.

"Don't know. Like, we made each other a promise not to tell each other," said Kitty, "That way if we went somewhere better than each other's we wouldn't get mad."

"Smart," said Sam, as they headed up the hill towards the resort.

"I'll get your bags, Amara," said Jamie, multiplying himself and getting her extra luggage.

"Thanks, Jamie," said Amara as they walked up hill.

"Now, everyone wait outside and let Logan and I go inside first to set up the rooms," said Ororo, quickly.

"Scott, where are you going?" asked Logan as Scott ran across the beach.

"Alex lives down the block from here…" Scott was cut off.

"Check in and then you can go," said Logan, pointing to where Kurt had taken off with Rogue's bag, "Elf!"

"Logan, do you think we'll be able to have any peace on this trip?" asked Ororo as Logan grabbed her bag for her and they started walking up hill.

"Honestly, 'Ro?" asked Logan, glancing over at her, "I don't think so."

The Brotherhood's rental vehicle zoomed down the country roads at high speeds. Tabitha was adjusting her swimsuit top as Lance hit 70 around a bend. Todd was trying to text, but getting no service at the time, Wanda was trying to hex it just enough to get some reception to send, Fred sat in the back holding his sun hat, and Pietro rode shot gun yelling happily as they cruised down a beach path.

"I told you renting this baby was a good idea!" yelled Lance over the loud revving of the engines.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Avalanche!" yelled Wanda, as a flock of birds scattered.

"Relax, sis! I'm watching!" said Pietro happily as Tabitha stood up.

"WooHOO!" she yelled as they headed up hill.

"I just want to send ONE text!" yelled Todd pushing send.

"Just wait until we get to the resort, we got WiFi there," said Lance.

"Ahoy!" yelled Fred, pointing up a hill to a large resort.

"It sure was great of Mystique to send us on a vacation with no ties," said Wanda.

"I think we drove her too it," said Tabitha, "I mean she kept screaming for us to leave her alone."

"Oh, Lance. Kitty said she landed okay," said Pietro pointing to the cell in the holder.

"Good, I'll text her later…" Lance was cut off.

"I told her you loved her and that we landed well too," said Pietro, "She said 'I Love you, Baby. XOXO, call me tonight," said Pietro looking at the text.

"Thanks," said Lance as they came to a halt in the resort parking.

"YES! It sent, yo," said Todd as they started getting out.

"Ah, sun, surf, and relaxation!" yelled Tabitha, putting on her sunglasses.

"Let's check in and head to the beach for something to eat," said Fred as he grabbed most of the bags.

"Sounds great, but don't forget Lance and I gots homework," said Todd as they headed inside.

"Can't you guys do it later," sighed Wanda, "For once I agree with Fred."

"We can do it at dinner," suggested Lance.

"Good idea, then you two can do stuff with us," said Pietro.

"Hey there, we have reservations," said Lance to the receptionist.

"Are you the Darkholme party?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Todd, cheerfully.

"Your rooms are down that hall and across from each other. You have rooms D12, D13, and D15," said the guy, handing them six keys. You have dinner reservations down at the Mahoona for tonight.."

"We do?" asked Pietro, eyes wide.

"Yes, your stay is for one week. You have everything paid for already, dinners, a spa, tickets to the contest, concert tickets, and an all access pass to the pool and hot springs. As well as there's a volcano tour trip planned," said the man.

"You're kidding…" said Wanda, nearly dropping her bags.

"Why would Mystique do that?" asked Fred.

"No idea… I don't want to say just being nice… but, there's no other explanation…" said Tabitha.

"Guys, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth and just take it," smiled Lance, "Thanks."

"Enjoy your stay! Aloha!" said the man as two people walked into the entrance way, "Aloha!"

"Hi, we have reservation's under Xavier," said Ororo.

"Yes, you have six rooms reserved and all expenses are paid, and you have spa and dinner reservations at the, Tiki Hut this evening," said the man.

"Looks like a couple of the kids will have to share a bed," said Logan, with a shrug.

"Your rooms are D-16, 18, 11, 14, 19, and D-17," said the man, handing the keys.

"Let's go explain to them," said Ororo, "Thank you."

"Aloha," said the man, as two people came from down an opposite hall, "Aloha, Mr. Alldercye."

"Hey mate, my friend here wanted to know what we've got all reserved?" asked Pyro, as Remy stood next to him.

"Dinner tonight at the LoKahoona, concert tickets, and of course your book signings at the Tiki Hut tomorrow," said the man.

"Thanks," said Remy, and then turned to Pyro, "Why did Mags give us an all expense paid vacation, mon ami?"

"Dunno, not questioning it, mate." said Pyro, as they headed back to their resort deluxe double bedroom.

"Okay, so Bobby, you'll be bunking with me," said Logan.

"Huh… why? I wanted to bunk with Roberto…" said Bobby, eyes wide.

"Because I don't trust you… let's see, Elf you and Scott are sharing a room, right?" asked Logan.

"Ja," said Kurt, holding up the key too D11.

"Jean, you're with me… Who's doubling up?" asked Ororo giving a card to D16 too Jean.

"Rahne, Jubilee, and I are sharing," said Amara, holding the key too D17.

"Jamie can bunk with me and Roberto," said Sam, messing up Jamie's hair.

"Kitty and I got D18," said Rogue, holding up the card.

"Now that it's all settled…. Go unpack," said Logan, as they all headed down the hallway.

Back at the Mansion, Hank lounged in the living room happily. The Professor sat playing chess with Magneto a little ways off. Mystique was in the kitchen, relaxing in the quiet atmosphere, as Forge and Mastermind made a sandwich. In the Dining Room, Warren was having an arm wrestling contest with Sabertooth, and losing. Magneto waited for Professor to make a move.

"Charles…. Are we going to be here all day?" asked Magneto with a sigh.

"No…. I have a date tonight…" said Professor with a smile.

"Me too," said Hank putting his book down, "I should go get ready."

"Who with?" asked Forge walking in.

"Nadia," said Hank going up the stairs.

"…. Toad's mother?" asked Magneto, but then turned to Professor, "You?"

"A women I met a few months back at a convention in Washington. She lives near here, and I've been meaning to go on an evening venture with her, she's a Scientist.." said Professor making a move.

"What's she like?" asked Magneto, looking at the board.

"Blonde…. Intelligent. Name's Anastasia…" said Professor.

"Good luck," said Magneto, "I think I might have some time to chat with Raven without the kids around."

"Where'd you send them by the way?" asked Professor.

"I sent the Brotherhood too an island," said Mystique walking in and sitting down.

"Me, too. Which one; Jamaica?" asked Professor.

"Isn't that where you sent the X-men?" asked Magneto.

"No, I sent them to Hawaii," said Professor, making another move.

"…. What?" asked Mystique and Magneto, who then exchanged looks.

"You…. Sent them there too, didn't you?" asked Professor.

"Well, what are the odds they'd run into each other?" asked Magneto.

"Very likely with our luck," said Mystique, with a groan.

**TBC**


	2. Dinner Problems

Sooo.... I'll be updating my stories twice a week... starting NOW!

**Aloha**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1: Dinner Problems**

Day 1 Part 1

Tabitha looked at her clothes laid out on the bed. They'd just gotten back from lunch and checked out the Mahoona, in which they'd decided they'd much rather go to the Tiki Hut. After a few conversations, they'd managed to get their dinner payment transferred and arranged. Wanda came out of the bathroom wearing a red summer dress, with a matching chocker. Tabitha blinked, she'd never seen Wanda in a dress, heck she didn't even know she owned any.

"Nice," said Tabitha with a smile, and then held up a top that had see-though knitted mesh for the mid-drift, "What do you think?"

"I like it…God, I hope the boys don't wear mandels to dinner," sighed Wanda.

"Don't worry, I told them not too even pack them," said Tabitha.

"You know, when I first heard you start talking about them, I wondered what could possibly be that bad..." said Wanda.

"Then you smelt them didn't you?" asked Tabitha, Wanda groaned and gave a nod.

---

Pietro zipped about he and Lance's room, stopping in the mirror every so often to look at his outfit. Lance came out of the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face, which quickly turned to laughter when he saw Pietro.... in an hawaiian shirt.

"What wrong with you?" asked Pietro, with a raised brow.

".. uh... did you go shopping?" asked Lance putting his cell phone on the table.

"No... why?" asked Pietro, fixing the bright blue collar.

"...No reason, none at all..."

---

Todd hopped from bed to bed in his and Fred's room. Fred in question was sitting in a large chair watching the flat screen. Todd stopped hopping and looked at the clock, they would be going out to eat in a few hours, something they were never late for if they could help it. Fred watched as Todd stopped his jumping and picked up his cellphone and began texting his ex, Fred rolled his eyes and took out his large phone and sent a message to the resto of the Brotherhood, five minutes later, a mutual agreement that no cell phones at dinner was accepted, to the great annoyance of some. A knock came at the door.

"Who is it, yo?" asked Todd, leaning back on his bed to look at the door.

"Me," came Pietro's voice, "We're leaving early to go shopping."

"Great, " Todd rolled his eyes and got up to open the door.

"Pietro..." said Fred, as Pietro walked in, "I like the shirt, very Hawaii... but can I stay here and relax? I really don't want to go shopping.."

"... Fine, but meet us at the Hut at five," said Pietro, Todd went to speak, "Your going."

"But..."

"No arguing," said Pietro, "Tabitha and Wanda went to the spa, and Lance and I are not walking around together where no one knows us, they might think we're a couple or something."

"... like most already don't think that..." whisppered Todd.

"What?" asked Pietro grabing Todd's extra pair of sunglasses.

"Nothin'..." said Todd, as Pietro left and he closed the door.

---

"DRAKE!" yelled Logan, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" asked Bobby, laying on his bed.

"You get that ice out the tub now, or so help me you'll be in literal hot water!" yelled Logan, pointing one of his clwas towards the bathroom.

"Geesh, kill a guy for trying to have a little fun," sighed Bobby getting up and running to the bathroom.

"You have no idea how tempting that is..." whispered Logan in a low growl as he opened the door before Jubilee could even knock.

"Oh!... Hey Logan, is Bobby done unpacking? Us girls wanted to go to the pool and the other's aren't done yet," said Jubilee as Amara and Rahne stood behind her.

"Sorry, he's not done unpacking," siad Logan.

"Okay..." said Jubilee as they walked off, and Logan closed the door.

"Hey...." Bobby looked wide eyed out of the bathroom.

"Concider this punishment for the toilet seat... pitty for you there's a lot of young men down at the pool," said Logan with a smirk as Bobby's face fell.

---

"Ororo? Do you like my new swimsuiet, I got it before we left," said Jean, holding up a green two piece.

"Now is it my opinion you want.. or Scott's?" asked Ororo, with a curious smile.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Jean with a small chuckle.

"Perhaps a little too much," smiled Ororo, "Do you want to help me tell the others we're going to the Mahoona tonight instead?"

"Yeah sure," said Jean standing up and following her out of the door.

---

"I called the window bed!" yelled Roberto.

"Only after I said I wanted it," said Sam, with an eye roll.

"Jamie?" asked Roberto, looking towards where he'd been sitting by the flat screen.

"Where is he?" asked Sam, seeing a vacant seat.

"..... with the girls.... helping them with lotion..." said Roberto wide eyed.

It seemed Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara had decided to go to the beach instead of the pool. Jamie had apparently seen this and opted to leave his arguing roommates to go 'aid' the girls. Roberto let out a low growl as Jamie helped Rahne with some lotion. Sam watched as Roberto suned up and flew through the open window. He sighed and flopped on the sea side bed.

"He better hope Logan's not looking out his window...." Sam was cut off.

"SUNSPOT!" came Logan's voice outside the window.

"Ah, vacation..." smiled Sam.

---

"Kitty, if you don't put that phone down..." growled Rogue, getting sick of the constant text chime going off.

"I'll put it on silent," sighed Kitty.

"No, I still hear the clicking of buttons. If you wanna talk to him, then call 'em..." said Rogue, trying to relax with no avail.

"I can't. Lance promised the Brotherhood he wouldn't spend his whole vacation on the phone, so, like he can only text," said Kitty with a grumble.

"How's there vacation so far?" asked Rogue, trying to distract Kitty from texting.

"Good I guess, like Pietro wanted to go shopping so he and Toad went with. Fred's relaxing and Wanda and Tabitha went to a spa or something," said Kitty.

"... that sounds nice. What I wouldn't give for a spa treatment," sighed Rogue, looking at her gloved hand.

"Then go.... oh yeah," said Kitty with a nervous chuckle.

---

"Ja, vacation's okay, but I miss you," said Kurt into his cell phone, "Ja I do..."

"Hey Kurt, still talking to Amanda?" asked Scott walking into the room.

"Uhmhmm," smiled Kurt, "Scott.. uh huh... ja. Scott, Amanda says Hello and hopes you enjoy visiting your brothzer."

"Thanks Amanda, and Hi. Sorry you couldn't get away to come with us," said Scott to the phone as he walked by and started changing.

"I vish your parents hadn't found out about the plan and set up that family reunion zo fast..... Uhg.... I vish you were here too..... I have to go too, I promised Scott I'd go surfing vith him and Alex.... okay, I'll keep my tail out of ze vater... Iche Libie Dich," Kurt hung up the phone, "Scott, I hate her parents..."

"I can't believe they guilt tripped her with that, 'Your grandmother won't be alive forever,' phrase," said Scott, zipping up his wet suiet and coming out of the bathroom.

"It vas the only vay they could get her to stay. Especially now that she's in college," said Kurt, "Vere twenty and they just keep finding a vay to get involved.."

"Everntualy their going to run out of plans... come on, Alex is waiting in the Lobby," said Scott.

---

Alex sat on the soft chair waiting for Scott and Kurt. He'd been invited to their room, but he loved this chair too much to get up. His friends were waiting down by the shore for them. He heard arguing from two men approaching, he looked up. A blonde man with an Australian accent and a bright floral orange shirt, seemed to be trying to make a point. The brunette man adjusted his sun glasses and gave an agrivated sigh as the blonde came over by Alex.

"Your a surfer, right?" asked Pyro.

"Yeah, why?" asked Alex.

"In the hypothetical situation a person had say nine toes... it would still be called 'Hang Ten,' right?" asked Pyro.

"Uh... I suppose, man. It wouldn't make sence to change it just for that situation.." said Alex.

"Thanks, mate. See Rem, I told you," said Pyro walking back over to Remy, who slapped his forehead.

"I told you I did not care," grumbled Remy as they headed out the exit as Scott and Kurt showed up.

---

"Rahne, your no fun..." sighed Amara as she tried to scope out boys.

"Jubilee and I have boyfriends," said Rahne, as Jubilee waved for Bobby to come over.

"Yeah, but I don't," said Amara, taking her cell phone out of her purse.

"I could be your..." Jamie was cut off.

"Jamie, your fifteen. I'm eighteen... it wouldn't work," smiled Amara,"Besides, your more like a little annoying brother to me."

"Oh... okay. I'm gonna go for a swim," said Jamie with a sigh as he got up and headed to the water.

"Way to crush his spirit Amara," said Bobby, "Now he might become a womanizer."

"... doubtful..." said Amara getting up with a stretch, "Uh, Tabitha's phone's off... great.. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Be careful... maybe we should go with ye..." said Rahne, about to get up.

"I'll be fine," chuckled Amara as she headed towards a boardwalk a little ways off.

---

Remy and Pyro left the beach shop with Pyro messing with his new sunglasses. Remy was missing Pitor at this moment, a little agitated that he'd decided to go visit his sister instead of coming to Hawaii with them. Pyro looked towards the brightest area, partly wondering if he'd made the right purchase as he headed towards the beach.

"John, I'm going to go.... somewhere...." Remy headed off towards the hotel.

"Oh come on, Rem, you said we'd go to the beach..." said Pyro.

"I'm going to go sleep, mon ami..." said Remy, waving him off.

"What a bludger..." said Pyro, headed down the shores, just as Pietro, Todd, and Lance turned the bend.

"What was wrong with my shirt before?" asked Pietro, as he looked at his new green t-shirt.

"Nothing.." said Lance.

"You made me change for a reason," said Pietro, crossing his arms.

"... It clashed with your shoes, yo..." said Todd with a hopeful smile.

"Exactly," said Lance, glad for the coverup.

"Oh... okay," said Pietro, taking out a camera, "Picture time..."

"We already took like eight, yo..." said Todd with a sigh as they posed and Pietro held up the camera above their heads.

---

"Man, its stiff today," said Alex, as the ocean gave them very few waves.

"Ja, there's more waves in a bathtub..." said Kurt kicking at the water.

"Where'd your friends go?" asked Scott, looking back at the shore.

"... uh over there.." said Alex, pointing to where his two friends where talking to Jean, "There scaming on your girl, bro..."

---

Amara didn't remember much about what had happened, she'd been walking on the dock area when she'd slipped, she knew that much. The next thing she knew she was being given mouth to mouth, and when she'd opened her eyes she found two hazel eyes staring back at her. She sat up and looked at the handsome man in a orange hawiian shirt, his red blonde hair stuck to his face.

"Uh... w-what happened?" asked Amara, rubbing a knot on her head.

"Don't know sheila, I was walking by and I saw you floating in the water. I dove in and grabbed ya... you okay?" asked Pyro, tilting her head for her eyes to look at his.

"My head hurts a little... do I know you?" asked Amara, he seemed so familiar.

"I think I'd remember a pretty sheila like you," he chuckled, "Well you don't seem to have a concusion.. but..."

"Amara!" a voice echoed down a ways.

"Over here!" yelled Amara, and then grabbed her head in pain.

"Don't strain yourself... I think you hit your head or somethin' right nasty..." said Pyro, helping her stand, "There's a little blood..."

"Thanks... uh..." she smiled up at him curiously.

"John... maybe I'll see you around... 'Mara," he walked off as Jamie and Rahne came running towards her.

"Amara, there you are!" said Jamie with a bright smile.

"Are ye okay... Ye look, dizzy.." said Rahne, walking over too her.

"I fell off the dock and hit my head I think... and then thiscute guy saved me..." said Amara with a smile.

"We should get you back to the hotel for Ms. Monroe to take a look," said Jamie.

---

Wanda and Tabitha reached the restraunt the same time as Fred did. Lance, Pietro, and Todd where already there and sitting, Pietro stood up and waved them over. Todd and Lance had their laptops on the table and were typing, Todd shut his and put it away. As they waited for their waiter, they failed to see Remy and Pyro walk passed them and sit in the booth behind them.

"So, then what?" asked Remy as Pyro finished telling him about what happened on the beach.

"Nothing, I headed back to the hotel, her mates we're coming to help her out... why?" asked Pyro.

"Pour pleurer à voix haute.. John, you could have offered de cherie dinner or help to her residence. Mon ami... you have a lot to learn ..." said Remy with a sigh.

"Think so?" asked Pyro, rubbing his chin.

"It is the least you could do, after shoving your tongue down..." Remy's chuckling voice was cut off.

"I was not pashing on with her, Rem! I was CPRing or whatever you call it," said Pyro, a bit flustered.

"Hey, do you have any salt....." Pietro froze as he looked at the table.

"Pietro?" asked Remy, brow raised.

"Pyro? Gambit?" asked Pietro, causing all of the Brotherhood to lean around their wall and look.

**TBC**

Just so your not confused... It's been three years in my version of Evolution since it started. So

Jamie- 15

Rahne and Sam -17

Amara, Jubilee, Bobby, Roberto - 18

Kitty and Todd - 19

Pietro, Wanda, Kurt, Rogue, Tabitha- 20

Jean, Scott, Lance, Fred, Pyro- 21

Remy- 23


	3. The Dangers of Grasshoppers

**Aloha**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dangers of Grasshoppers**

Day 1 Part 2

Kitty sat texting under the table at dinner, to annoyance of Rogue who was trying to have a conversation with her. Amara was texting Tabitha at the moment, who against the Brotherhood's rules had snuck her cellphone to their dinner, which was how Kitty was getting in contact with Lance. Ororo, in hopes of stopping to potential explosion interupted.

"So how was everyone's first day in Hawaii?"

"Okay," said most with a shrug.

"We caught nothing on the surf," said Alex as Scott nodded.

"Amara met a boy," said Jubilee with a giggle.

"I already told you the story..." said Amara, a blush coming across her cheeks.

"Oh yes, the handsome young man, you ranted about for twenty minutes," said Ororo with a chuckle, Amara's face went red, a little too red.

"Cool down," whispered Rahne, as small flames flickered around Amara's face, making her blush even darker.

"Oh my god! That's hysterical!" laughed Kitty looking at her cellphone.

"What? Pietro get his head stuck in something, because that's the only way I want destroy that cellphone," snapped Rogue.

"Worse," chuckled Kitty as Kurt and Jamie took her cellphone and read the text.

"HAHAH!!" they both chocked out.

"Just their luck, the Acolytes crash their vacation," said Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"I guess Pietro went to the table behind them when they where at dinner, and when he asked for the salt, Pyro and Gambit were there," said Kitty with a soft chuckle.

"Those poor people at the restaurant," said Logan with a chuckle.

* * *

"Glad its not us," said Scott, as he ate some of his shrimp.

"So your telling me that Magneto sent you two here so you guys could, what were those words again?" asked Pietro as they all sat at one table.

"I belive his words were, 'Get the hell out of his hair!' Or somethin' along them lines," said Pyro, taking a drink of his Grasshopper.

"I wonder if they planned it, yo," said Todd as Wanda came back from the buffet.

"I don't think so, Remy tinks they would have shared it with us," said Remy.

"Oh... so it is the drinks?" said Pyro, holding up Remy's Chi Chi.

"What?" asked Fred.

"He's not been talkin' in third person until now..." said Pyro, "I knew somethin' was missin' with this trip."

"No, de Remy just been tired," smiled Remy, taking a bite of his food.

"... update. It was a guy," said Tabitha to Lance.

"Too bad, I had a picture of two girls in my head," said Pietro, Todd chuckled.

"Did she get his number?" asked Wanda.

"No..." said Tabitha with a sigh, "I have taught her nothing."

"Who you talkin' too?" asked Remy.

"Her friend Magma," said Wanda, grabbing some salt and putting it on her salad.

"Eww.." said Todd, looking at it.

".... oh shut up, you eat bugs," Wanda rolled her eyes, and took a bite.

"I think I might puke, yo..." said Todd, with a gagging sound.

"It's actually very common to salt a salad," said Pyro with a shrug.

"Do you?" asked Todd.

"Oh, crikey no!" said Pyro with a grimace.

"I miss Steve Erwin..." said Pietro, with a sigh.

"Uhg," Pyro slapped his forehead, "Can't even say crikey around you lot.."

".... but your Australian, didn't you mourn his death?" asked Fred.

"Fred..." groaned Lance.

"No. Just because we share the same home country, means nothin'... I prefer Jeff Corwin," said Pyro, calmly.

"Hey Remy, I don't normally hang with you guys, but isn't Pyro, normally... well... insane?" asked Tabitha.

"I slipped him his meds," said Remy with a wide grin.

"Oh... so what happens when its mixes with alcohol?" asked Tabitha.

* * *

"....." Remy looked at Pyro who was taking another drink, "Merde..."

"Bobby! Stop it!" snapped Roberto with a glare.

"Yeah, keep your hands on your own ice-cream," said Sam.

"It's ice-cream, it shouldn't be on fire!" yelled Bobby, "It's against nature, its... its... its sick," said Bobby, putting out Jamie's ice-cream.

"Hey!" said Jame.

"Your gonna loose an appendage if you even think about touchin' mine," said Rogue, guarding hers.

"And you wonder why we don't try cultured food once in a while," whispered Logan to Ororo.

"It creates a slight against god, apparently," Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Should have just got the frosty thing like us," said Scott, taking a drink.

"It's called a... HEY!" Alex snapped as Bobby froze his ice-cream.

"At this rate, we might not come back with all of them," said Ororo, as Alex shot Bobby in the foot.

* * *

"Well, it wouldn't be that bad if we lost a couple," said Logan with a smirk that faded into a chuckle as Ororo looked at him with shock, "I was kiddin' 'Ro."

"AHHHHH!!!" a series of people ran from the restaurant.

"So this is what happens when you mix meds and alcohol, yo?" asked Todd as Pyro did a rather provocative fire dance on the buffet singing 'See You Again.'

"Well... at least he didn't blow anything... never mind, there goes the roof..." sighed Pietro.

"I think we should just have him odd medication... its actually less.... disturbing..." said Wanda with a look of disgust.

* * *

"You weren't there for Christmas... never will I be able to think of roasting nuts the same way again..." said Pietro.

Hank walked through the house leisurely enjoying the silence. Magneto and Mystique slept on the couch, garbage littered the floor, as the Professor wheeled through. Mastermind was on the floor under the plant, which was dying. Warren hung from the chandelier, fast asleep, Forge was asleep on the stair case with Moria MacTarggert leaning over the banister, and Sabertooth was curled up in the sunlight coming through a window. Hank shook his head, wondering what time the rest of the party guests left.

"How was your evening?" asked Charles looking at Hank as he tried to get around some streamers, which had gotten caught in his wheels.

"Pretty good, I'd say..." said Hank, with a wide grin.

"Mine was good, though, not as good as Magnus'...." said Charles pointing at the couch.

"Hank!" a female voice called from upstairs.

"Or as good as yours...." said Charles, wide eyes as Hank went upstairs with coffee.

"Say nothing to any of them..." said Hank with a slight blush.

"Not a word will leave my lips..." said Charles, with a smile.

"That means telepathy either!" said Hank as he turned down the hall at the top of the stairs.

"Damn..." said Charles with a sigh, then he turned his attention back to the streamers at hand.

**TBC**


	4. Morning Antics

In answers to some questions.... I'm going pairing crazy here, you have no idea man. Chances are, one of yours are in here... I'm going for humor more than romance.

**Aloha**

**Chapter 4**

**Morning Antics**

Day 2

Bobby knocked on the door quietly, hoping Logan hadn't woken up when he'd snuck out a few minutes ago. Jubilee opened the door, already dressed in her swimsuit, they ran down the hall towards the pool, hoping for some alone time. Jean opened her room door and looked down the path, swearing she heard someone giggling. She closed the door as Lance opened his room door and looked down the hall, he swore he'd heard giggling and doors and it was too early for that crap.

"Guess I'll call Kitty..." he shrugged with a tired smile, and closed the door, just as Kurt opened his.

"Kurt," grumbled Scott as a stream of light flooded the dark room.

"I thought I heard someone say Kitty, and I heard giggling," said Kurt closing the door as Todd opened his door.

"Freddie, did that sound like Nightcreeper too you?" asked Todd looking around.

"He's not the only German in the world," mumbled a half conscious Fred.

"True, yo..." said Todd closing his door as Logan opened his door the same time Ororo did.

"That voice... it.... Logan?" asked Ororo, looking across the hall.

"The Icepop's missing," said Logan with a grumble, "And I smell Sparkler.... and... Kitty must have something of theirs..."

"Pool?" asked Ororo, he nodded, and Logan and her walked down the hall, following the scent, as Pyro walked down the hall and knocked on Pietro and Lance's door.

"Pyro, what the hell?" asked a disheveled and tired Pietro.

"Wanted to know if you were goin' to the concert today, mate?" asked Pyro.

"Why?" asked Pietro.

"Rem, said he's spending the day, 'findin' himself'... load of bullocks if you ask me..." Tabitha opened her door and walked towards them.

"That's today?" asked Tabitha, leaning against the door frame.

"Were going," yawned Pietro.

"She's not answering her phone," Lance's voice grumbled from inside the room.

"She's probably sleeping, Lancey. Think about it, maybe she's in a different time zone.... heck why are we up?" asked Tabitha.

"Will you go in a room, your annoying," growled an angry Wanda leaning out of her door, as Fred leaned out his.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Fred, his stomach growling.

"Come on, lets order some breakfast," said Pietro, waving them all in his room and closing the door as Amara opened hers.

"That was so weird..." said Amara, "I swore that was Tabitha... and John?"

"Amara, what are you doing?" asked Jamie as he and Sam leaned out of their room.

"Uh.... I'm going to order breakfast... do you wanna come over and eat with us?" asked Amara.

"Yeah," said Sam and they headed over, "Roberto's asleep."

"Oh, I wanted to spend time with him," said Rahne.

"Then go to his room and wake him up," said Amara, taking a key from Sam and giving it too her.

"Good idea, thank ye Amara," said Rahne heading too Roberto's room and entering as the doors closed.

"Huh," said Pyro leaning out of the room, "I though I heard... nevermind.."

"Lance, stop calling her!" yelled Pietro.

"One more time..." said Lance, as Pyro closed the door.

"What the hell is going on out here?" asked Scott, looking at the empty hall.

"I don't know, but I'm ordering room service..." said Kurt, as Scott closed the door.

Rogue woke up to the sound of a certain chime music in the early morning. She glared at the little buzzing culprit on the night stand. Lance was calling Kitty... the sleeping Kitty. Rogue opened it and pushed ignore, and then turned it off. The sun wasn't even up... but now SHE was. She tried to get back to sleep, but her body just refused to partake anymore in it. She sighed and went to take a shower, a familiar voice in the hallway, made her quickly open the door, as a door closed a little ways off. She swore she's just heard Gambit, she shook her head and closed the door. Instantly a knock sounded and she opened the door to see Jean standing there.

"I wanted to order some breakfast, and Ororo's not back..." Jean said with a half awake smile.

"Would you like to come in and order in here?" asked Rogue with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'd hate for them to have to keep coming down here," said Jean, as Rogue closed the door after she walked in.

"Jean?" asked Scott, leaning out of his room, he shook his head, and closed the door.

In the half an hour that followed, the kitchen's nearly ran out of food, something unheard of completely. Luckily, they'd found a back up storage unit of food for other guests. A series of young people came down the hall with trays, and as one got some syrups from underneath, they all booked it, leaving him to deliver the items.

"Oh come on..." he sighed, and said a few local words under his breath, as he went to D11, "Room service!"

"Kurt, your watch!" he heard a person grumble as a man with sunglasses opened the door.

"Room service, sir," said the man pushing one of the carts in, and closing the door as Lance opened the door across the hall and looked, closing it as Scott and Kurt's opened again.

"Thanks," said Scott, as the man went to D12 and knocked.

"About time, Fred was gonna eat a curtain," said Pietro letting the man in.

The man shook his head as he left three carts in the room and headed down the hall. It was ridicules how they'd all bunched up in there like that. He shuttered as he stopped at D17, Amara opened it as he knocked. He entered as Pyro walked passed to go get some clothes from his room, hoping that Fred didn't eat his food.

"John.. right?" asked Amara, shoving the room service man in the room and shutting the door.

"Oi, 'Mara? How's your head?" asked Pyro, stopping dead in his tracks, a wide grin on his face.

"Better, thanks again for saving me," said Amara, a slight blush on her cheeks, "So... your staying here too?"

"Yeah, on the other side though, came over here to visit some mates... ha, I have them same ones," he said pointing at her black and red fireman pajamas with a chuckle, she froze.

"Uh... I should go get dressed, ohm Thanks again," she smiled, backing towards the door, her cheeks going red, unnaturally red, almost orange, she spun around to open the door.

"Embarrassed of your night clothes, sheila," he chuckled, she crossed her arms and looked over her shoulder.

"No... just..." she'd forgotten her key inside and if she knew the boys they'd play the question game, she needed to get rid of him before they opened the door, "Uh, yeah..."

"There ain't nothin' wrong with fireman jams," his joking manor changed a bit, and he got a smirk, "You know I bought mine after _'Through the Night,_' came out, kind of a spl...."

"That's when I bought mine, too. I loved the main characters ones that were described, too bad they got trashed by Shelby," said Amara, before she could stop herself.

"Your a fan?" Pyro's posture changed to a mixture of amusement and skeptic.

"I've read all of J. Allderyce's books... uhg, I sound like such a dork," she felt her cheeks darken again as he started to laugh.

"Which is your favorite?" asked Pyro, leaning against the wall across from her.

"_Inferno_, hands down. I love how Rook saved Daisy from that evil lord, and then they... well you know in a circle of fire, I loved the way he described the flames danced with them... so beautiful..." her face was starting to burn, she needed to go, "Well... now that I've totally.."

"You know he's signin' books down at the _Willow_ today?" said Pyro fighting back laughter and... fascination, "The fire?"

"He is?!" he eyes went wide.

"Yeah... a half hour after the beach concert? Ever seen a picture of him?" asked Pyro, this was a new type of fun to him.

"No, he doesn't do pictures..... wait there's a concert too?" asked Amara, there was a lot going on today she didn't know about.

"Yeah, Wolf Brother's are playin' you a fan?" asked Pyro.

"Not so much... do you know when he'll be there... you know to sign books?" she held a hand over the peephole as she moved out of its way, Jamie and Sam were not going to hunt him down.

"Ohm, not sure," his smile faltered, "I think there was a rumor he might postpone it, ill or somethin'..."

"Oh... really? That sucks," she grumbled.

"Yeah... I'll check the website and get back to yah... ohm, how about you go to the beach party with me?" asked Pyro, his smile returning.

"Uh... sure, I guess... when?" asked Amara, not to sure.

"Around noon O'clock?" he asked with a shrug.

"Ohm... not too sure, but uh if I don't show in the lobby at that time.... I couldn't make it... and.... uh, I gotta go..." said Amara as the door opened and she shoved them all back inside and closed the door.

"Strange sheila... I better go call my agent..." he jogged down the hall, just as Rogue opened her door.

* * *

"Where the hell is our room service..."

"So Amara, was that the guy who you guys were talkin' about at dinner last night?" asked Sam, trying to look out the peep hole.

"Yeah, because you kept blocking our view," said the room service guy, eating some eggs.

"Because you guys are brown.... where's my food?" asked Amara.

"Time to go Steve," said Jamie as he and Sam rushed him out the door.

"See you guys later, keep me posted," said Steve, the wait man, running down the hallway with a tray.

* * *

"We will Steve, have a great day," said Sam, closing the door, "Nice guy."

The Brotherhood laid out on the beach, well most of them. Lance was brooding, Kitty hadn't been responding all morning. Todd was talking to Candy on his cellphone, nothing big, just Ayden things, and Pietro was adding his two cents worth every chance he got. Fred had gone off to get something from one of the huts, and Wanda and Tabitha relaxation time was getting interrupted by the constant chatter around them. Wanda put her book back down on the towel and leaned back to see what on earth they where doing now.

"Pietro, do you mind!?" yelled Todd, trying to get his phone back.

"Maybe you should try codaling..... youTODD!.... Anyway, wrap her arms down with it... HEY!" The phone was tossed a little away as Todd tackled Pietro and they both continued diving for it.

"It's my kid, yo.... PFHT!" Pietro shoved Todd's head in the sand and dove on the phone.

"Kitty, this is getting kind of annoying. Call me when you get this message," Lance slammed his phone shut hard, only to have it snap, "AHH!"

"Tabitha?" asked Wanda, still looking at the boys.

"Yeah?" asked Tabitha, laying relaxed.

"Do you wanna move somewhere else?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, their hindering my man-scaping..." said Tabitha, standing and grabbing her towel as they headed down beach a ways, she motioned she was getting a drink first.

"Hey there," came a voice behind Wanda, she turned around and looked at a blonde man coming over... he looked... like Eric... she froze and looked at his wrist, no watch.

"Hi?" asked Wanda, "Do I know you?"

"Don't think so, I've never seen you before, babe. I'm here for vacation," said the man with a smirk, "I'm Duncan..."

"Wanda.." she responded as they headed down the beach.

**TBC**

The morning thing actually happened with me and my friends once. OH OH!!! You didn't see Duncan coming? DID YOU?! OH, that's right, I just blew your mind!


	5. Let The Fireworks Fly

**Chapter 5**

**Let The Fireworks Fly**

Day 2 Part 2

Jean sat on the beach, enjoying the sun and watching the surf. Scott took a nose dive off his board, after one of Alex's friends was trying to show off and surfed right into Scott. Rogue walked towards her and sat down a short distance from the waters edge. Jean went to ask her a question, but someone beat her too a different one. Kitty was stomping through the sand.

"ROGUE!" yelled Kitty, as she held up her pink Hello Kitty phone, "Like, why the heck was my phone turned off?!"

"I turned it off, because a certain rock head kept callin' at six in the mornin' repetitively," grumbled Rogue.

"Then, like why didn't you wake me up!?" yelled Kitty.

"And face the wrath of Kitty?" asked Kurt, standing behind her, "Mein sister is not stupid."

"Stay out of this!" Kitty and Rogue yelled, as their arguing continued.

Bobby, Sam, Jamie, and Roberto sat in Bobby and Logan's room watching paper-view. They had grown tired of the beach, the girls had decided to talk to Amara about her mystery man, and... Bobby was room grounded for the day. Jamie was watching the ceiling, he felt like he'd forgot something.

"Guys.... is there something missing?" asked Jamie, scratching his head.

"Girls?" suggested Bobby.

"Fun?" suggested Sam, clicking the channel again.

"Speaking of fun, I heard there's a party going on at the beach tonight, after some concert," said Roberto.

"Really? I wonder if we can go?" asked Sam.

"Uh, guys, I'm on room arrest.." said Bobby with a groan.

"No really, guys. I think we forgot something," said Jamie, looking at a FRIENDS rerun on the television.

Amara sat listening to Jubilee and Rahne rant, she needed to talk to someone more... focused. Every time she asked if she should go this afternoon, they started chatting about their dates. She looked out the window, where Kitty and Rogue were arguing with one another, then sighed. As she looked down the beach, a blue light caught her eyes, she glanced over near another part where she'd thought it came from. There was a large group of people on a volleyball field, she shrugged. Then an idea struck her, and in the middle of Jubilee's rant she headed out of the room.

"Well that was just rude," said Rahne.

"I'll say, what's her problem?" asked Jubilee, then her eyes went wide, "Oh gosh, what if she doesn't have an outfit. Then we've been wasting this whole time discussion if she should or shouldn't go...."

"Is it that important?" asked Rahne, as Jubilee began tearing clothes out of the dresser.

Ororo had just dressed in a nice dress and reached for the door handle, when the knock came. She opened it and Amara, stood with a hopeful smile. She smiled and wordlessly moved aside so the young fire mutant could enter. She closed the door and sat on the bed where Amara had sat.

"Dear, something troubles you?" asked Ororo.

"I have a... a date, I guess... well more of a.... hang out thing, but..." she sighed, "Do you think I should go?"

"With who?" asked Ororo, she looked confused, and then smiled, "Did you find that John boy again?"

"Yeah, and he asked me to the concert down on the beach... and I sort of said, maybe. I wasn't sure if you'd let me, so...." Amara was cut off.

"You may go if you want, I know you can take care of yourself. But be back in your room by ten," smiled Ororo.

"Cinderella had until midnight..." Amara, smiled as Ororo raised a brow, "I suppose twelve hours is a bit excessive."

"Twelve... you mean your supposed to meet him at noon? Amara, dear, that's in fifteen minutes," said Ororo.

"What?!" Amara looked at the clock and booked it towards her room, just in time to have Jubilee yank her in, "Guys, I...."

"We got ye outfit," smiled Rahne, holding a red one piece and an orange skirt.

"Oh yay, I'll scream mutant..." Amara grimaced.

Amara hopped down the hallways, putting on her sandals as she went, it was five minutes passed. She looked in the entrance hall, but the strawberry blonde was nowhere in sight. She froze, and groaned, he'd already..... started hopping down the opposite hall with his shoes. She fought back laughter as he gave her a wide beam, causing him to fall over.

"Oh, are you okay?" asked Amara, as he got up.

"Fine, love. Just lost track of time," he chuckled, "Shall we go?"

"Sure," she giggled as they headed out the door.

Pietro spiked the ball over the net, which Wanda kept hexing every time. She also kept watching the time, which Tabitha was getting annoyed by. Todd and Fred had gone to get water a few hours ago, and Lance was brooding in the sand again, occasionally getting hit by volleyballs. Todd and Fred headed back over with the water bottles, both laughing about something.

"Took you long enough, I could have ran back to Bayville and got our from home by now," said Pietro, promptly getting spiked by a hexed ball, "Yeow!"

"Sorry, we ran into this guy at the hut, and he invited us to a party," said Fred.

"You got invited to a party?" asked Lance, looking up at them.

"It's the shirts," said Fred, looking at his bright blue Hawaiian shirt, "They love it!"

"Anyways, so were all invited, yo," said Todd, "Tonight after the concert.... which ain't we supposed to be at?"

"Your right," said Tabitha, eyes wide, "I want to get some autographs!"

"You have them already," groaned Wanda, as they headed down the beach.

Ororo sat at the resort bar, giving a wave as Logan walked over and sat next to her. In the middle of their conversation a familiar voice interrupted their chats. They both looked as a certain time trapped hippie came over with a wide smile. Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to order another drink.

"Hey guys, like man trippy I didn't think I'd see you here," said Forge, with a chuckle, "Whoa, Ororo, lookin' lovelier than usual."

"Thank you Forge," blushed Ororo.

"Great," groaned Logan.

Remy lay in his bed, enjoying the piece of not having a roommate or anyone to bother him. He sighed, he needed something to do, but he wasn't going to venture too far. He stood up and decided to head down and get a coffee.... or maybe something else. He reached the bar and ordered a drink. He heard two girls arguing, and glanced around the other side of the bar, he spat out his drink and coughed.

"Kitty, I don't give a dang. If your so upset, call him back," groaned Rogue.

"I would if he had his phone on! Are you happy, now he's ignoring my calls!?" said Kitty, crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm just peachy keen! Call Pietro!" yelled Rogue.

"Ro.... that might work," Kitty walked off opening her phone as Rogue got a soda.

"Ello cherie?" said Remy, sitting next to her in an instant.

"Ah! I swear to god, your just like that damn skunk!" yelled Rogue, glaring at him, "What are you doin' here..... wait aren't you on vacation with the Brotherhood and Pyro?"

"Nah, Remy ditch 'em for his own vacation," said Remy with a smirk.

"Thank god, I didn't wanna run into them, my days already....." Rogue went silent as a familiar SNIKT sound caught Remy's ear.

"Swamp rat...." growled Logan, his claws next to Remy's head.

Jubilee sat on Bobby's lap, the rest of the gang was kicked out of the room. If Logan came in, they could claim they weren't doing anything, which was true. They had just been cuddling while watching the Simpsons. Rahne and Roberto were doing the same thing, okay honestly they were playing tug of war with one of his shoes in Rahne's room. Meanwhile Jamie and Sam were playing video games in the gaming room. Jamie stopped playing, and Sam looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Sam, "I can't kill zombies on my own Jamie..."

"Something's missing Sam, I just don't know what...." said Jamie, scratching his head.

Jean and Scott walked along the beach, enjoying some free time as they ate an ice-cream. They'd wanted to escape everyone for some private alone time..... but then again, that never lasted, and Kurt teleported in front of them. Jean looked around and Scott grumbled.

"Kurt... we want to be alone..." said Scott, with a sigh.

"Good for you. Lizten, there's a party off the other side of the beach, I'm crashing.. you in?" asked Kurt.

"It's not crashing when were all invited," sighed Jean, "It's Alex's party. He's throwing one for the tournament contestants and whoever they invite. Every one is invited."

"So were going?" asked Kurt, with a smile.

"Well, yeah..." said Scott with an eyes roll, but you couldn't see that now could you.

"Scott, don't roll your eyes," said Jean.

Night came fast and Alex's party was blaring. The Brotherhood showed up shortly after, though they hadn't met its host yet, and Wanda had walked off saying something about meeting a friend. Lance got a soda from the refreshment counter. He'd borrowed Pietro's cellphone to talk to Kitty, but so far.... they hadn't been talking since she'd decided not to believe him about the phone. He headed to try calling her outside, as Scott came around a crowd to get a soda.

"I'd like a...." Scott looked at a man walking into the crowd, he could swear it was.... nevermind.

"Scott, come dance!" said Jean, yanking him onto the floor, as Tabitha danced by, she froze.

"What?" asked Scott.

"N... nothing," she shook her head as the started dancing.

"Bobby, your going to get in so much trouble if your caught!" yelled Jubilee as they ducked behind a crowd to avoid Scott and Jean.

"I won't get.... is that Quicksilver?" asked Bobby, seeing a silver haired guy disappear into the crowd.

"Doubtful," said Jubilee rolling her eyes, "But... my god, it's Duncan Matthews!"

"What? Where.... oh wow..." said Bobby, seeing the blonde waving at someone as he entered and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey, Wanda," smiled Duncan, as he approached her as she sat at a table.

"Any trouble finding the place?" asked Wanda, tossing him a coke.

"Nah, I just used my hottie radar," he chuckled.

"Lame," she said with a small smile.

"I know, but I chose to use it," he smirked, as he sat blocking her view as Pyro and Amara walked in.

The concert had been okay, but they hadn't gotten much time to chat in between blasting songs. They'd made a few jokes out of their clothes, as he'd worn the opposite; a bright orange shirt and red shorts. That was pretty much it, but he grabbed her a soda and they sat on one of the benches.

"So, love. What parts you from?" asked Pyro.

"Where do I live, or where do I come from?" asked Amara.

"The latter," said Pyro, taking a drink of his Mt. Dew.

"Nova Roma," she smiled proudly.

"Aint that an island?" asked Pyro.

"Yes! My gosh, you've heard of it? No one I talk to has any idea what I'm talking about," she beamed, nearly chocking on her soda.

"I don't know much about it, but I've heard of it... what's it like?" asked Pyro.

"Lovely, but small, no electronic devices. It's pretty old fashioned..." said Amara, "What's Australia like?"

"Beautiful, especially the outback," said Pyro with a dreamy grin.

"Must be warm, I love warmth. I hate the cold," she chuckled.

"Me too, the hotter the better," he smiled.

"If the world was flowing with molten lava, it still wouldn't be warm enough," she smiled, but the bit her lip and blushed, it had been a weird thing to say.

"Add a little flame and it would be," he smirked, looking at her for a reaction.

".... Boiling water..."

"Char-boiled..."

"Grill.."

"Burnt.."

"Scorched..." their faces held gleeful looks, and a few inches apart.

"Frozen," he smirked, fighting back laughter, she pulled back.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Joking, 'Mara," he laughed.

In the next couple of hours a series of things happened. Bobby kissed another girl, attempting to get Jubilee jealous. He succeeded and was now running into the ocean, covered in fire by fireworks. Jean and Scott had then escorted Bobby home, while Kurt sulked in Alex's room. Using his chat to talk to Amanda, who hadn't been on. Lance had headed back to the hotel a few minutes behind Kitty, both angrily having a text battle, while Tabitha and Pietro got kicked out of the party for indecent exposure. Todd and Fred had stolen most of the food while leaving, Duncan and Wanda had began flirting, and Amara and Pyro had decided to go to lunch tomorrow afternoon. While all this had gone on, Rogue and Remy had decided to spend sometime talking... well Remy had, Rogue had stayed at the hotel pool.

"Remy dinks, maybe we should get to know one another," said Remy, with a charming smiled as Rogue dove in the water.

"No thanks swamp rat," smiled Rogue, "Just because Logan let you live, doesn't mean Kurt will if he come back and sees you."

"What does it matter to him, if Remy want to talk to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"For one, he's my friend, and two... he's my overprotective little brother," smiled Rogue, doing back strokes.

"Really?! You look nothin' alike..." he shook his head.

"He's my ad... well, that's just how it runs in our family," she smirked, going under the water.

"Remy don't care, he just wants to..." his cellphone began to buzz, he flipped it open, "Merde... I have to go. Later petit cherie..."

"He," she smiled as he headed out of the pool room, "He's not that annoying.."

The X-men were all getting a lecture from Wolverine and Logan at that exact moment. Bobby for sneaking out, Jubilee for using her powers in public, Kitty for leaving without telling the others, Rahne and Roberto for going skinny dipping earlier, and Rogue... well when she got back she would be.

"I don't care who he kissed Sparkler! But I'll consider that with his punishment, now... Forge, why are you still here?" asked Logan.

"Ororo, invited me to have a drink after this, man..." said Forge.

"My god!" yelled Jamie, eyes wide.

"What?" asked Sam, "Finally remember what you forgot?"

"I didn't... WE did!" yelled Jamie jumping up.

"What?" asked Kitty with a groan.

"Ray!" yelled Jamie.

"Oh dear...." said Ororo as she and Logan exchanged a look.

**At the Institute...**

"... Anyone home?!" called Ray through the deserted Institute as he put his bag down, "Professor!? Beast? Ms. Monroe... anyone!? ….. Why's there a bra on the chandelier?"

**TBC**

Sorry it took so long...


	6. Love, Violence, and X23?

**Chapter 6**

**Love, Violence, and X23?**

Day 3

The next day was pure chaos for the X-men. They'd gone out as a group for breakfast, but ended up going their seperate ways. Bobby was grounded for the rest of the trip and could only go where Logan or Ororo went, Jubilee was homicidal, Kitty had calmed down from the previous fight with Lance just in time to start a whole new one when she's heard a girl on the other end of the phone with him; though he had said it was Pietro trying to be funny, Rogue had plans even though she didn't specify, Scott and Jean had gone to Alex's to help clean up, Kurt was trying to enjoy vacation with Sam and Jamie, Roberto and Rahne had wanted some alone time, and Amara had a date, so she was taking Jubilee's mind off Bobby.

"What do you think?" asked Amara, pulling out a purple sun dress.

"Too... purple..." said Jubilee.

"How can it.... nevermind," said Amara, grabbing another outfit.

"Do you think he meant that kiss?" asked Jubilee, clinging to a pillow.

"I think he was trying to get you jealous, but ask Jean, she's a telepath," said Amara, holding a floral print dress.

"No," said Jubilee, eating some more ice-cream, "So how was your thing with him yesturday?"

"Great! We have the same.... interests..." she giggled to herself.

"Your only hobbies are shopping, fire, and being a princess.... which is it? Princess? Because if it is, I'm concerned..." said Jubilee with an attempt at some humor.

"Fire..." she said with a wide grin as she held up a red and white island dress.

"Better..." said Jubilee, "So... your dating a pyromaniac?"

"No.... I think..." Amara, looked at herself in the mirror.

Kurt entered his room after a quick swim in the pool, until Rahne and Roberto showed up. Then the pool went to the dogs... literally, they where playing water fetch. It had been fine until she mistook his tail for the blue ring she'd been diving for. He sighed, there had to be away to hide his tail with his image inducer. Then he'd run into Scott who'd told him he had a message on his cellphone. He tossed the wet towel into the bathroom and started taking off his clothes so he could dry off when...

"Baby, I'm happy to see you too, but aren't you rushing it..." Kurt yelled and looked up to see Amanda sitting on his bed in a swimsuit.

"Amanda!" he yelled as she ran over and dove on him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, odd thing. I was talking to my Nana about you and this vacation trip we planned. Then she asked me why I didn't go and I told her why, and she freaked out. Started yelling at my dad about not letting me live my own life, and well... I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because she told me to go pack. So I'm here and she wants to meet you next week," smiled Amanda, who turned off his watch, "This you, not the watch."

"But..." he tried to argue about his watch, but she covered his mouth.

"No buts, I already told her your a mutant AND that your the love of my life," smiled Amanda, Kurt kissed her.

"I love you," Kurt smiled as they sat on the bed making out, when Scott opened the door.

"Just a minute Jean.... KURT! Off my bed!"

Logan sat at the small drink hut at the beach, Bobby a small distance off with Jamie and Sam. He looked up as Ororo came walking over, obviously annoyed about something. He took another drink to finish off his tropical drink, and ordered another one. When he looked up, Ororo was standing over him, her foot tapping.

"What's up 'Ro?" asked Logan, taking a drink.

"Logan, you have been avoiding me," said Ororo, sitting down with a frustrated sigh, "May I inquire as to why this is?"

"I haven't been avoiding you..." he was cut off.

"Logan, you didn't talk to me at breakfast, and when I asked you to come with me to the market, you didn't even answer," she crossed her arms, "What has gotten.... Forge?"

"What?" asked Logan, looking up from his drink and around.

"You have a problem with Forge? You have never had one before, what is it?" asked Ororo.

"It's nothin, and it ain't him 'Ro, it's.... me, okay," said Logan, slamming his drink.

"I am not stupid Logan, and I will not let it rest," said Ororo, standing up.

"I never said you were 'Ro... Ro? Ororo?" asked Logan, as the weather witch headed towards the water.

"Hey man," said Forge, sitting next to Logan, who rolled his eyes and looked at his knuckles.

Sam and Jamie listened to Bobby complain about Jubilee. They both shared the same look, they wanted Ray, Bobby was driving them crazy. Bobby through a sea shell in the water, hitting a surfer and causing him to fall off. The froze and moved a little ways down the beach before the surfer could reach the surface again.

"I mean, honestly. Did she think I was serious?" asked Bobby.

"Don't know..." said Jamie, with a sigh.

"Maybe, it looked pretty serious from what I saw..." said Sam, picking up a star fish and tossing it in the water.

"You could take an eyes out that way..." came a voice behind them.

"Doubtful.... RAY!" yelled Jamie looking up at the voice and jumping up and diving on him, causing himself to split momentarily.

"Golly!" yelled Sam, doing the same.

"How'd you get here?" asked Bobby, greeting his friend.

"If I told you, I'd have to cut my eyes out from the memory," said Ray with a small shutter, "Let's just say Beast owes me."

Tabitha yawned and sat up. She'd proudly slept in today, thanks to her roommate. She was glad the boys didn't wake any of them up here, and that Wanda was quiet.... where was she? A buzzing came from the drawer by the lamp, she opened it and took out the dark red cellphone, and looked at the number. It took her a moment, but she was fairly sure she remembered that number calling the institute a few times... but she didn't know who it was. Wanda came in the door, as Tabitha held up her cellphone.

"It's going off, who is it?" asked Wanda tossing it to her.

"A guy I met the other day," said Wanda, opening the phone and walking into the bathroom.

"Oh, Pietro's gotta see this..." said Tabitha, dashing out her door and down the hall.

Pietro walked down the hall, freely avoiding an angry Lance. It had been a joke, and Kitty wasn't supposed to hear him. He's actually been mocking her voice, but now she thought Lance was cheating on her or some crazy crap. In the blink of an eye, two hands grabbed his right hand and swung him around in a dragging motion.

"Tabitha, what the..." She took out her key and shoved him in her room.

Lance dialed on his phone again, but Kitty must have clicked ignore again. He was getting sick of this, he's have to wait until she cooled down. He sent one more message via text and headed to visit Fred and Todd. When he got there, Fred was.... dancing to a video on the television. Lance froze as Freddie had opened the door ans resumed his salsa. He was gonna leave, when he saw lemon squares on the table and Fred said he could have some.

"You don't seem like the type to like lemon squares, Lance," laughed Fred.

"Yeah... well Toad's afraid of chickens, and Pietro nearly wets himself at Zombie movies, I have to have a somewhat normal quark, or we're screwed," said Lance.

"Speaking of Toad, have you seen him?" asked Fred.

"No, why he didn't tell you where he was going?" asked Lance, taking a bite of his lemon square.

Todd walked along the beach enjoying the nice day, and the silence of most of the beaches. He looked around, no one was around for a ways, he fell into the sand and took a deep sigh. He could hear birds let out their mating cries, and the sound of waves crash, and then.

"What the hell is that!? What are you small thing..." he looked up to see a teenage girl staring at a starfish as if it was the strangest thing in the world, "It moved again... Do you talk?.... Fine, you must be a plant or something, but.... urk, you have a mouth!"

"..." Todd watched her in mild amusement, "Uh, it's a starfish, yo..."

"What?!" she stood up and glared at him, as if he'd offended her.

"A starfish, its lives in the water...." said Todd.

"It came from there?" asked the girl, pointing to the ocean, "If that's true, than why isn't it still in there. Fish can't breath on land."

"Starfishes get washed up by the tide, tons die everyday because of it. The small motions its making, is probably it dying from the heat and lack of water..." her expression changed to one of insult as she stared at the starfish.

"It's weak, if it had brains at all it would let go of the sand when the tide washed back and then go with it," said the girl, glaring at it.

"That's not fair to judge based on that. How would you like to be living your life, and then tossed by some unknown force into a land you had no idea how to get away from. Then not knowing what to do, yo. I mean all he needs is a little help," said Todd, picking it up and tossing it back in the water.

"You... rescued it..." said the girl.

"I guess...." said Todd, sitting back down, "Did you know, if you cut a starfish in half and then throw it back in the water, it will grow into two."

"..... It heals itself?" asked the girl, she looked at the water, "So it's not weak... just... misplaced..."

"Yeah... sure.... I'm Todd," said Todd with a shrug.

"Ohm... X23," she gave a small wave.

"Weird name... Can I call you Exey?" asked Todd with a shrug.

".... I suppose.... tell me more about starfish..." said X23.

**TBC**


	7. Awkward Pending Disasters

**Chapter 7**

**Awkward Pending Disasters**

Day 4 Part 1

Wanda stared out the window in wonder, it was very early yet, the sun just starting to rise. She heard Tabitha mutter something, but when she looked, the bomb shell let out a light snore. Wanda sighed, and looked at the book Tabitha had been staring at the night before. The Brotherhood Scrap Book. It had originally been notebook paper, tape, and glue. But Mystique had bought them a new one for what she said was Christmas, despite the fact it was July when they'd gotten it a year ago. The cover itself made her stare, they'd all tried to balance as Todd as he held them, well Blob had his leg. It was hilarious, Lance sitting on his shoulders, as Pietro and herself balanced on his arms. Tabitha on his back, pulling Lance's belt, causing them all to eventually fall. She put down the book and headed down to the hotel's all night coffee/bar area.

Logan sat at the bar, drinking coffee and reading an Hawaiian newspaper, he sniffed the air, a familiar scent causing him to look around, but he saw nothing besides the bar keep, he sighed and turned the page. Wanda sat at the bar with a sigh, eager to get a latte, her head was in deep thought when she looked down the long bar and froze. Logan turned the page of the newspaper, just as a familiar weather witch sat next to him. She grabbed her coffee and booked it back towards her room, only to run into Pyro in mid stair climb.

"Er, Wanda, can I ask you a question?" asked Pyro.

"Not now Pyro, I need to tell the others something," said Wanda, brushing him off.

"It's kinda important, and Remy wont listen, come on, be a pal?" asked Pyro with a hopeful smile.

"I am not your... fine, what is it?" asked Wanda, tapping her toe.

"This sheila I've been seein', now I like her and all, but she's a human and I.... wanna tell her I'm not. How do I go about doing that?" asked Pyro.

"Just tell her," Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh I can hear this conversation. Ello 'Mara, listen... I'm a mutant, they call me Pyro... also I'm your favorite author, my last names not really Smith, it's Alldercye. I also don't like humans, but I'll make an exception for you... Oh that'll go over well," said Pyro sarcasticly.

"Start with telling her your actual name..... 'Mara?" asked Wanda.

"Amara, but I like 'Mara..." said Pyro with a dreamy look, "She understands me, you know... what?"

"What does she look like?" asked Wanda, brow raised.

"Perfect," Pyro went off smiling.

"I meant... nevermind, what would be the chances..." said Wanda, heading up the stairs and down the hall.

"Mornin' sis," yawned Pietro as he opened his hotel room, "How are.... who's that?"

"What?" Wanda looked behind her as a young girl with dark hair knocked on Fred and Todd's room.

"She's kinda cute," said Pietro, walking passed Wanda.

"Pietro, I have to tell you..." Wanda was cut off.

"Tell me later," said Pietro, heading over to the girl, "Hey there..."

"Uh," she sniffed the air, as the door opened.

"Hey, Exey!" said Todd, closing the door and then looking at Pietro, "Hey Pie..."

"Pie? Isn't that a food?" asked the X23, brow raised.

"Yes, and the names Pietro, and you are...?" asked Pietro, putting on the charm.

"A friend of mine," said Todd, pushing Pietro aside.

"So we are friends?" asked X23, tilting her head with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I thought so, yo?" asked Todd.

"Good then. But I do believe you were going to tell me about stingrays, today?" asked X23.

"Yeah, so let's..." Pietro cut in.

"Forget stingrays, ever hear of sea-lions?" asked Pietro, putting an arm around her.

"No," she said looking slightly angry at this intrusion.

Wanda sighed and headed into her room to talk to Tabitha, who wasn't there. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, Tabitha and Lance were headed down the beach, most likely headed to town to grab a bite. She huffed and headed to talk to Fred about her new discovery, this vacation was giving her a headache. Meanwhile Kitty had gotten Rogue to get up and go shopping, in which now the valley girl had been ditched. Kitty's phone went off as she sat beneath a statue, it was Lance. She let out a small growl and began to reply. The fight continued for ten minutes straight. She sent another text and heard a ring sound on the other side of the statue. She grumbled, and her phone charmed again. Lance looked at his phone and looked up as he heard a tinkering sound. Kitty sent hers and heard a tinkling. She froze and texted again.

'R U under a statue?' she wrote and sent to another charm.

'R U?' the reply was sent.

Lance and Kitty both got up and walked around the statue, their faces peaked the same level around the corner. Causing their noses to touch, it was silent for a moment before Kitty let out a yell and dove on Lance, fight forgotten. Scott and Jean walked along the beach by another resort not too far from the same area, when a strange sight caught their eye.

"Scott... why isn't that cruise ship stopping?" asked Jean, letting go of his hand and pointing towards the giant cruise ship headed towards the resort.

"Crap..." said Scott as the horn blew on the ship, and its speed didn't slow one bit.

At the mansion, Magneto sat on the hallway cerebro chair... thinking. Charles looked at him, it was fairly silent. They'd been like this for a good two hours, in complete silence. Magneto looked at his feet, as Sabertooth walked by with a freshly killed chicken, followed by Warren, who was telling him a story about a girl with claws like Wolverine who once beat him up. Charles looked at his watch and coughed, looking at Magneto.

"So... Magnus, ready to talk about the Mystique Incident this morning?" asked Charles.

"Not really.... in my defense she should lock the door.... and she didn't have to dent my helmet either..." said Magneto, looking at his hand as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"So it was an accident?" asked Charles.

"..... I plead the fifth..." said Magneto, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

**TBC**


	8. So Many Problems, Such A Small Island

**Chapter 8**

**So Many Problems, Such a Small Island**

Day 4 part 2

Jean and Scott watched as the cruise ship hit the sand bar with no change in speed. Lance and Kitty walked down the beach, well actually Kitty was on his back. A horn blasting a little ways off caught both their attention. They could see Jean using her powers to try and slow the boat, but with little luck. Kitty jumped off Lance's back as they ran towards the ship, Lance using his powers to shift the sands and ground. Kitty ran to the resort to help get people out just in case, running passed Wanda and Fred as they headed towards the beach.

"I told you the X-men were here," said Wanda, firing up her hex bolts to try and stop the ship.

"Wow, what are the odds..." said Fred as he ran towards the ship and set his feet into the ground and braced against the ship.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Wanda as a fire blazed on top of the cruise ship where the ropes had collided with the torches.

"Where's Pyro?!" yelled Lance, sending another tremor through the ground, but the ship ran right through the elevated ground.

"If it catches on the posts, the whole things going to burn down," said Scott, as he and Kitty got the rest of the people out of the resort.

Amara and Pyro sat a little ways off along the beach, tossing stones into the water. Pyro bit his lip, and let out a sigh. Amara looked up from where her head was resting on his shoulder as she watched him open and close his mouth, trying to say something.

"Mara.... I have somethin' to tell you...." said Pyro with a sigh.

"Holy blazing fire..." said Amara, looking passed Pyro.

"Hehe, cute, but I don't think its that..." Pyro was cut off as he smelt smoke, he looked behind him as huge clouds of smoke ripped through the air.

"Stay here!" yelled Amara and Pyro at the same time as they headed down the beach.

The ship had stopped just enough for it to catch the trees on fire, Wanda was trying to use her powers to stop the flame, but it seemed to being the opposite effect. Amara and Pyro came running, eventually Amara burst into flame and flew upwards. Pyro froze for a moment and watched as Amara seemed to absorb a great deal of flame.

"Pyro!" yelled Fred, "A little help?"

"I... I guess," said Pyro, using his powers to stifle to flame, even though he'd much rather watch it burn.

"Alldercye! Stop messing around!" yelled Kitty as Pyro seemed to let a few flames linger.

"Alldercye?" yelled Amara, firing down as she landed on the sand, fire finally out.

"Uh, yeah.... about that... your a mutant?!" yelled Pyro, his focus lost.

"Alldercye!? Your John Alldercye.... or is John even your name!?" Pyro backed up as Amara's hair burst into flame.

"That's your John?" asked Jean, brow raised.

"I think we should leave," whispered Lance to Kitty as Pyro burst into laughter and Amara's anger, well flame, was rising.

Meanwhile a ways off on the other side of the island. Logan scratched his head as he walked towards the small table at the corner of the small eatery. He sat down and looked across at Ororo, who gave a small smile. Logan listened to the sound of people talking for a few minutes before sighing and beginning to talk.

"Listen 'Ro, about earlier..." a buzzing sound filled the air, and both reached for their phones.

"It's not mine," said Ororo.

"It's the mansion....." said Logan, opening his phone.

"Perhaps we should pick up this conversation tonight at dinner?" asked Ororo with a shrug.

"Uh, yeah," smirked Logan, "Chuck what is it?"

Charles sat in his private bathroom holding the phone for dear life. A series of yells coming from the downstairs or out in the hall, something along those lines. Charles took a deep breath and began to whisper as his eyes shifted to the door.

"Logan, I have a problem..." he whispered in a barely audible tone.

"What?" asked Logan, brow raised, this wasn't normal.

"I'm having company and I can't find where it is?" asked Charles.

"The basement Chuck, the extra storage unit to the left of the Danger room entrance," said Logan, "Alright, bye Chuck..."

"Bye..." Charles hung up his phone and sighed, "Bad news..."

"What?" asked Magneto sitting in the tub.

"The liquors in the basement..." said Charles.

"Great," said Mastermind, looking at the door.

"Can't you just illusion an escape route?" asked Sabertooth sitting on the sink.

"I am not leaving this bathroom," said Mastermind, eyes wide.

"When she gets like this.... no wheres safe...." said Destiny, "It wont be long till she finds us..."

"Maybe.... we could... use bait..." said Sabertooth looking at an unconscious Warren laying across the toilet.

"Maybe.... what are you saying... we cant just toss him too Mystique," said Charles.

"Well... if someone hadn't interrupted her shower..." said Sabertooth looking at Magneto.

"That's no excuse for her to be hunting down people..." said Magneto.

"She's hunting you.... but for some reason... she thinks we're hiding you," said Sabertooth, rolling his eyes.

"I still have to go to the bathroom..." sighed Charles, looking at the toilet with longing.

Meanwhile back in Hawaii, Alex sat with Ray, Jubilee, Jamie, Bobby, and Sam. It had all started when Alex had come to see Scott and he'd overheard the argument near his room. Jubilee and Bobby had started to talk things out, some words had been said at the wrong time, and now the others were counseling.

"I think you guys have more unresolved issues than just the kiss, man," said Alex, running a hand through his hair, "When did you two start dating?"

"Over a year ago," said Bobby, sitting on his bed.

"Over a year.... Bobby try nearly three!" yelled Jubilee tossing a pillow at him from Logan's bed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't over a year imply it could be more than a year?" asked Bobby with sarcasm.

"Lets, like, stop before we go over board... now, why did you two first start dating?" asked Alex.

"Easy, pranks," chuckled Bobby.

"Bobby," groaned Alex.

"No, he's right. I thought his little practical jokes were adorable," said Jubilee with a giggle.

"Yours weren't that bad either Jubes. Like the time you set Kurt's but on fire with a sparkler," chuckled Bobby.

"Not as good as the time you super glued Logan to the toilet seat..." said Jubilee, scooting closer from her bed.

"Meir child's play compared to the great Wheelchair heist..." said Bobby, a broad grin on his face as he scooted towards her.

"That was nothing compared to the time we hacked into the Brotherhood website with Jamie and bad mouthed Scott," giggled Jubilee, sitting on his bed.

"That was great and Lance was so cool about it, he even added in," chuckled Bobby, holding her hands.

"I love you Bobby," said Jubilee, "My Icicle Prankster King."

"I love you too my Sparkler Gossip Queen," said Bobby giving her a kiss.

"Uh, I think it's time to go," said Ray, and without another word they booked it too Jamie, Roberto, and Sam's.

Rahne and Roberto walked along the volcano path up towards the top. Roberto grabbed Rahne's hand and tugged her back towards him, she giggled and placed her hands on his chest. He smiled and went to kiss her, but received a lick across the face and he opened his eyes to see her transforming into a wolf and started running up the path.

"Rahne! Meu amor!" Roberto ran after her laughing.

Amanda hid behind the wall, peeking out every so often. She was on the top floor, which held open rooms so no one was being disturbed. She let out a soft giggle, that stopped when she heard a familiar BAMF sound behind her. She didn't wait, but booked it down the hall, she could hear Kurt laughing behind her in their game of chase. She rounded the corner and stumbled back as a wall greeted her. She sighed as she felt his arms around her waist.

"Looks like I caught you liebe..." he chuckled.

"By sheer luck... but," she turned around and kissed his nose, "What are you going to do with me?"

Rogue lay on the roof of the building. Despite the fact it was forbidden, it was also the only place she could get some sun and get out of her clothes apart from her room. She stretched into the warmth of the sun on the beach chair. She sat bolt upright when she heard the door open, and she grabbed her shirt quickly as Remy's head came into sight.

"Ah mi cherie... EEK!" he darted as a shoe flew to where his head had been.

"God dang it! Get out of here you swamp rat!" she clung to her clothes for dear life, tossing another shoe.

"Cherie, why so shy from Remy," smiled Remy.

"GET OUT!" she screamed again.

A little ways off in a small sweet shop near the center of the island, Pietro and Todd were currently locked in a silent feud. X23 sat in-between the two eating her forth banana split. She smirked as she looked at the two, it was all very strange to her, but so far the book she'd read was right. She was slowly but surely becoming more into the social relms of society... well for the most part... all due to her reading materials she'd found. Magazines, she nodded to herself, yes that's what they where called. And she was no involved in a.... what was it? She flipped open the magazine in front of her... oh yes a love triangle.

"So, Exey. Where abouts you from?" asked Pietro, leaning towards her.

"Anywhere and everywhere," she responded... which was true.

"Mysterious, nice. Well we're from New York, yo," said Todd, leaning towards her as well.

"New York? I have relations there," she shrugged.

"What kind? Family? Friend?" asked Pietro.

"Uh... family," X23 nodded to herself.

"Father? Mother?" asked Todd.

"Um..hmm," she nodded.

"Which one?" asked Pietro.

"I guess... father?" she shrugged, he might as well be, she couldn't say clone or genetic replica.

"Hey, yo.... I never asked your age?" asked Todd after a moment.

"An adult," she said breifly.

"So, eighteen, nineteen?" asked Pietro.

"You two are quiet nosey... I'm fairly certain my choices are limited, but I don't like this trait..." said X23.

"Feisty," chuckled Pietro.

"Sorry, but it is customary to ask questions to get to know each other, yo," said Todd with a grin.

"Oh... then I guess it would be eighteen by all intent of this discussion," she smiled briefly, "I hate to continue the non-sense of 'Getting to know each other questions,' but how long does this courtship last?"

"Uh... what?" asked Todd and Pietro at the same time.

"Courtship... I assume you are both deciding who gets to continue on a social outing... date?" asked X23, she looked at the time, this was starting to bore her, she needed some action.

"Well, the date would continue with me," said Todd with a beaming smile.

"In your dreams swamp breath," said Pietro, eyes narrowed.

"I met her first," said Todd, glaring.

"I met your ex first," said Pietro.

"Is this what this things about, oh get over yourself Pietro," said Todd.

"She's going with me, your too much of a child..." said Pietro.

"This from the person who plays with dolls!" yelled Todd.

"Puppets!" yelled Pietro.

X23, sighed. She looked at the magazine again, love triangles were supposed to be exciting, not annoying. She looked around, just as a man burst in holding a gun to the lady at the counter. Pietro and Todd both looked at the counter and dove under the table. They yanked X23 under it with them, she blinked, as both shoved her behind them.

"I'll handle this," said Todd.

"Like hell you will, your only doing it to score points with my girl," said Pietro.

"Your girl?" asked Todd, with a grumble.

"Yeah my...." Pietro trailed off as someone jumped on the table above, they looked behind them, X23 was gone.

She flipped off the table, landing in front of them on her hands. With a grunt she spun and kicked the gun out of the man's hand, it was perfectly sliced into two, and when she hit the floor, she was in a very familiar stance, but with more grace. Pietro and Todd looked at each other and watched as a metal claw retracted into her foot, right before she kicked the man into the wall. He grabbed a chair and swung it at her in defense. With another grunt they watched as two claws on each hand slid out with a SNIKT sound, as she cut the chair in two, kicking the man to the ground again and grabbing him by his hair. A single metal claw to his neck as he shuttered.

"Appologize to the lady," growled X23, "Now or I'll slit your throat."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... Please don't kill me!" begged the man, starting to cry.

"Good, now say sorry to everyone else for ruining their afternoon.... NOW!" she yanked the man up by his hair.

"S-Sorry!" he cried.

"Good... Now Leave!" she flung him out the door.

"Whoa..." said Todd.

"She's like... like Wolverine.... but..." Pietro trailed off.

"Hott..." finished Todd as X23 pulled them out from under the table.

"You boys have a problem with mutants?" asked X23 with a growl.

"No!" both beamed like idiots.

Logan sat at the dinner table with Ororo, it should have been awkward, but it was more interesting. He'd taken aback by her outfit, he'd expected her normal beach wear or something more simple like normal, not something that Mystique would wear, black and shimmery. Ororo chuckled as Logan fiddled with his jacket, apparently the dress jacket had been Scott's or something.

"So, darlin' what did you want for dessert?" asked Logan with a smirk.

"I think we should order dinner first, Logan," chuckled Ororo, "But I hope the children are holding up well while we're gone?"

"Which ones?" asked Logan as he heard Ororo's cellphone go off.

"The adult variety," she turned off her cellphone, "Now, where were we?"

"Takin' some time off for ourselves, I think?" suggested Logan, lifting his glass.

At the Mansion, their fortress of solitude... well Charles' private bathroom... had been compromised. It turned out held up bodily functions can cause a world of problems when released after a long time. So two air-fresheners later, Magneto was hiding in Cerebro. It was the only place he had any form of safety from the wrath of Mystique. He'd tried to face her himself, deciding to end the childish game... until she brought out the wooden bat after he chose a few rather nasty words to yell at her. He could only block for so long, but the black eye would fade eventually. There was a knock at the metal door.

"Who is it?" asked Magneto, with a slight jump.

"Me," came Sabertooth's voice.

"Prove it..." said Magneto, "Azreal?"

"Who? Did she hit you in the eye or the head?" grumbled Sabertooth.

"Okay..." said Magneto, letting him in, Charles as well.

"Unusual... how come I couldn't get in here?" asked Charles, scratching his head.

"I changed the password and programing..." said Magneto, "I couldn't risk it."

"Who's Azreal?" asked Sabertooth.

"No one..." said Magneto, playing around on the Cerebro computer.

"Really? Then why are you trying to find him?" asked Sabertooth, looking at the screen.

"Since when does Cerebro have a search bar?" asked Charles, looking at it.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Sabertooth.

"No idea... but really.... wait? Why does it have internet?" asked Charles.

"Something tells me, some of your young charges have hacked the system..." said Magneto, logging into an account.

"Magnus! Do not abuse Cerebro by checking your Facebook!" yelled Charles.

".... Why not? Should I go on MySpace instead?" asked Magneto, brow raised.

"No! Cerebro is for finding mutants, not emotional outbursts," sighed Charles.

"Facebook finds mutants. Watch.... There I found a group of 206 mutants," said Magneto, pointing at a group.

"..." Charles glared at him, "Magnus..."

"Seriously, who is he?" asked Sabertooth, "I think you've mentioned him before..."

"Someone from the past?" asked Charles.

"Forget it... I need a new hiding place," said Magneto, leaving.

"..... so, we need a plan..." said Charles, looking at Sabertooth.

"... Take him out, get him wasted. I think he'll be a regular Chatty Cathy," said Sabertooth.

".... sounds good to me," said Charles.

**TBC**


	9. Secrets and Thoughts

**Chapter 9**

**Kurt's Daddy and Other Stuff We Could Do Without **

Day 5

Charles and Sabertooth sat conspiring in his office, plotting the demise of Magneto's secret. They'd enlisted the help of Beast, Mastermind, and Warren as well. When Destiny had been questioned, she'd fled and said nothing more, so now she was implicated in the secret. The plan was having its finishing touches added on at that exact second.

"So we convince him for a night out, and then get him drunk.... how?" asked Mastermind.

"Easy, we keep bringing up Mystique... or his kids, either way it'll get him drinking," said Sabertooth, a nod from Charles agreed to it.

"It's to easy..." said Warren.

"You've never really met Pietro and Wanda have you?" asked Beast, Warren shook his head, "Lucky you..."

"Okay, commence Operation Waste Magneto," said Charles, leading the way to Magneto's new hiding place, the Green House.

"There up to something Raven," said Destiny with a sigh.

"When aren't they.." said Mystique, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Something to do with Azreal?" asked Destiny, Mystique put the soda back and pulled out a bottle of vodka, "Raven, you never did explain what happened with Kurt's father or what happened before that with Magneto?"

"I'm going to call Agatha," said Mystique taking a drink.

Scott dove on Alex's bed as Alex came in with some soda's, Jean had gone out with Wanda, Rogue, and Tabitha to do some girl stuff. For once he had a chance to chill with just his brother. A picture of a girl with brown hair was on his computer screen. Scott raised an eyebrow at it, a message popping up in the corner.

"Who's the girl?" asked Scott, with a brow raised.

"A girl I met last spring break, she's cool, but really shy. Name's Lorna Dane," said Alex, a slight tinge coming to his tan skin.

"Oh, so Alex has a girlfriend.." Scott made a mock sniff, "They grow up so fast."

"Shut up," laughed Alex, "Nah she doesn't like me that way, besides I didn't even tell her I was a mutant."

"So, tell her," said Scott, "Well... in person."

"Speaking of relationships? What's up with you and Jean, Bro? Any bells chiming soon?" asked Alex, with a smirk, Scott's face went bright red.

Tabitha came out of the dressing room, striking a pose in a short white dress and sunhat. Jean burst into laughter, and Wanda chuckled as she put down the red shirt she was looking at. They'd been shopping for sometime, glad to have some time away from the others. Jean looked at a pair of sunglasses as Rogue came out of the dressing room in a dark green dress, and looked in the mirror.

"So Rogue... where's your stalker?" asked Tabitha with a chuckle.

"Don't even mention that crazed Cajun," grumbled Rogue.

"I heard he saw you in a rather 'exposing' situation," Wanda fought back a laugh.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Rogue, storming back into the changing room.

"Oh come on, it's cute," said Tabitha, "I mean, he's...."

"Hey girls... and Wanda," said Pietro, coming up behind them.

"Oh look, the albino's picking up some color," said Tabitha, poking him in the chest, "Huh, I guess ghosts do tan..."

"Rather lame, Tabby," said Pietro, putting an arm around her.

"I'm not in an inspirational mood today," said Tabitha messing up his hair.

"Then I must fire you as my muse, for I need your advice on winning over a girl," said Pietro, Tabitha's smirk flickered away for a moment.

"Really?" asked Tabitha, pulling out from his arm.

"I think we should leave..." whispered Jean to Rogue and Wanda.

"Yeah... Hey, we're going across the street for some punch," said Wanda, as they headed out.

"You always do this Pietro," said Tabitha, pushing him in the chest.

"Do what? Fine, I'll stop asking for help," said Pietro with a glare.

"No... Why... Never mind.... What's the problem?" she sighed and half smiled at him.

Fred sat at the restaurant, eating some kabobs while listening to Pyro rant. He hadn't yet figured out how this had ended up this way yet, all he remembered was sitting down and the next thing he knew Pyro was sitting there, chatting away. He wouldn't have minded the company so much if the topic wasn't girls, let alone one girl.

"So I started talkin' to Rem and he flew the coop, so do you agree?" asked Pyro, sighing and putting his head on the table.

"Well, you did lie to her, which she's right... that would be deceit. So in all honesty I agree with her, it would have been different if you'd never mentioned a last name and then she found out, but you told her it was Smith... John Smith?" Fred scratched his head.

"I was watching Pocahontas..." sighed Pyro, "So you think I should give up?"

"Dunno, maybe you should ask someone else advice," said Fred taking a drink of water.

"Who?" asked Pyro.

"Hey Freddie, you seen Pietro?" asked Todd hanging up his cellphone.

"Toad! I need your advice," said Pyro with a huge grin as he grabbed Todd's arm and dragged him too a seat.

Kurt hit the beach ball towards Bobby, who nearly froze it when he caught it. Sam dove for the ice laden ball, but ended up rocketing upwards instead. Kurt and Bobby looked at each other and Bobby quickly made an ice path in the water to get farther into the ocean as they saw Sam hit the water nearly a half a mile out. Roberto, Ray, and Rahne watched as Jamie tried to flirt with an island girl he'd met in the lobby earlier, both gave a giggle as she began to flirt back and Jamie's face went bright red. Jubilee was getting some sun on a beach towel a little ways from them. A short ways off Kitty and Lance were playing volleyball with some people who had needed a few extra players. Logan and Ororo watched, occasionally chatting about other things, and Amanda had been relaxing until Amara had began talking.

"I don't think I overreacted, do you? I mean he did lie to me about his name... and well I guess its because its, well Pyro, you know?" asked Amara, anxiously braiding a strand of her hair.

"Well, you did try to drown him.. that was a bit of an overreaction... but the being lied too I wouldn't tolerate, unless there was a valid excuse. He probably didn't tell you he was a mutant for the same reason you didn't tell him.... and he probably didn't tell you his real name right away because he knew you were a fan and he didn't want you to like him simply because of that," shrugged Amanda.

"True... but then he is crazy... I mean he's PYRO..." Amara fell back on her towel in angst.

"Did he seem crazy to you, when he was John Smith?" asked Amanda, giving a wave to Kurt as he headed towards them.

"Yeah... but... I kind of liked it," said Amara with a sigh.

"Vat you girls talking about?" asked Kurt, plopping down next to Amanda.

"Guys," said Amanda, with a smile.

"Ooo, vell then, there vas this very attractive man down the beach, do you think I should get his..." he was cut off by their laughter, "Anything good?"

"Just advice," sighed Amara, standing up and walking towards the hotel.

"Pyro?" asked Kurt with a frown.

"Yeah, poor girl, she's so confused," said Amanda, leaning against Kurt, "You smell like wet fur..... I love it..."

"Your crazy," smiled Kurt, pulling her close to him, "That's vhy I love you."

Meanwhile back in New York, the street lights were on and Magneto sat in the clubs booth in slight annoyance. He was convinced that Charles had some how mind altered him into wanting to go here. He hated clubs, taverns, AND bars. The drink Sabertooth had ordered him remained in front of him, and they'd been there near a half hour now. Warren leaned into Sabertooth and began to whisper.

"I thought you said he'd start drinking if we mentioned his kids or Mystique, all he's done is glare every time we mention it," whispered Warren.

"So the plan has flaws, we just need something different," said Mastermind defending Sabertooth.

"That's it..." grumbled Charles, "Magnus, so who's that Azreal person you were looking for?"

"Azreal?" Magneto's expression didn't change, but he finally took a drink of his Panther, "It's Azazel, I was just trying for it that way."

"Gentlemen, we have our amo," said Sabertooth with a low growl, a smirk forming.

An hour, three Panther's, a Screwdriver, and a Green Dragon later, Magneto was officially drunk, but now on another Green Dragon, he seemed to be headed towards wasted rather quickly. They'd actually tried to cut him off, but he'd began stealing their drinks, and he was still talking.

"So that... that... what's a good insult?" asked Magneto slamming the rest of his drink, well Sabertooth's drink.

"There's a series of words that could be used, but for the sake of half of the company here, I'd simply go with Rotten Snake or Loser," said Beast with a sigh.

"Yeah, those... no... that devil.. parasite," chuckled Magneto.

"He's gone," said Warren, eyes wide.

"Not even close," said Charles, moving his scotch away from Magneto.

"Well anyways, she tell me, 'I've met someone... else,' and I was in shock, like you know," said Magneto, they nodded, "I was... was furious, she ditched me for some nobelmen... Hehe,"

"Why's he chuckling?" asked Warren.

"I don't know, but we are talking about Mystique when he says she right?" asked Mastermind, Charles nodded, as Sabertooth's beer was compromised by Magneto.

"Yes, you see. Her prince charming wasn't able to give her a child, which she wanted. He introduced her to a real devil. Azazel, that was his real name. I guess he was a shape-shifter too or something, never much got into detail," Magneto had a dark smirk across is, "He ditched her when she became pregnant."

"This Azazel is Kurt's father?" asked Beast, eyes wide, Warren had a spit take.

"She's Nightcrawler's mother?" asked Warren.

"Dear boy, do try and keep up," said Beast with a sigh.

"Really, that's old news," said Mastermind, "Go on..."

"That's all, he took her, broke her heart, and she came back to me.... Me? Like I was some lapdog, just waiting. Well I wasn't. It wasn't the same anymore between us...." Magneto looked angry again.

"Sabertooth, weren't you with Mystique before he was with her?" asked Charles.

"Yeah," said Sabertooth, "Apparently, he holds deeper grudges... he needs to let things go..."

"I can see his point," said Warren with a frown, "I mean, the women he loved left him for another man, and when that didn't work out, she came crawling back to him... I can see the issues."

"Love?" chuckled Magneto, "I didn't.... I.... no... I loved Magda, but Mystique.... love? I couldn't have.."

"Magnus?" asked Charles.

"Loved?" Magneto was staring lost at his, well Sabertooth's empty beer bottle, "Charles, was it?"

"I... I don't know..." said Charles in all honesty.

"Perhaps. When she left how'd you feel?" asked Beast.

"Angry.... Deppressed... Bitter," said Magneto his expression matching each one.

"Sad?" asked Mastermind.

"Lonely?" asked Sabertooth.

"Lost?" asked Charles.

"Uh huh..." said Magneto, staring into space.

"So she broke your heart, and...." Warren was cut off.

"Heart? Hell no, she didn't break my heart!" yelled Magneto, "She just reminded me why you shouldn't get involved with others."

"Magnus, don't base life on moments like that..." said Charles.

"Then what to base it on if not experience? Words? Words are cheap and meaningless... I love you is trash talk, no one ever means it.... what does it mean anyways. Now some words like, need, desire, wish for.... those mean something. Love is foolish, and..." Magneto jacked Warren's Yeager Bomb.

"She obviously had feelings for you if she came back," said Warren.

"Eh," Beast shook his head, "Warren you have much to learn about love, loss, and revenge."

"Kereoke..." said Magneto standing up.

"Magnus... No... Wait!?" yelled Charles, but he'd already reached the microphone.

"Please somebody tell me they brought a camera?" asked Mastermind.

"Oh yeah," laughed Sabertooth whipping out one from his trench.

"If he took her back, doesn't that mean he loved her?" asked Warren.

"You can never tell with Magnus... logic and love don't mix with him," said Charles with a deep sigh.

"This is to all those guys who can relate," said Magneto, slightly tipsy.

"This can't be good," said Beast looking around, as country began play.

"He wore that cowboy hat to cover up his horns. Sweet-talkin' forked tongue half a temptin' charm." sang Magneto.

"I don't really like country," said Warren, with a sigh.

"I do every so often," said Charles.

"I prefer classic," said Sabertooth, earning raised brows, "What? I like Yanny..."

"So... anyways..." said Mastermind looking back at the stage, for now other drunken peopl had joined in singing chorus with Mangeto.

"Here's the the past, they can kiss my glass!" Magneto was belting out.

"There's a lot of people here who've been dumped," said Warren, watching people sing with him.

"Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world! That angel who did me in!" Magneto continued singing.

"Well... he seems like a good singer... if he wasn't completely drunk," said Beast with a sigh.

Meanwhile in a club three blocks away, Mystique downed another shot as Agatha and Destiny shared a look. They'd gotten there over an hour ago and she hadn't even started in on anything, just that his name was Azazel not Azreal, but a mistake Magneto had often made.

"I met him when I was married to Christian... and like the idiot I was when I was young, I fell for him. He was suave, funny, charming, handsome, and he knew who I really was," said Mystique, a half smile on her face as she put the glass down, "Those eyes.... so beautiful and mysterious. Well I never loved Christian, but he treated me well, but I wanted a child more than anything..."

"Kurt?" asked Agatha, Destiny nodded as Mystique continued.

"Well needless to say, he wasn't who he said he was, the devil. He said he loved me and then poof, gone in a wave of brimstone.... But he showed me who he was... something he promised he'd never shown another women before... he was even more handsome... But.... all lies. He tricked me, I wanted to stay faithful, but his words... well... why was this brought up to begin with?" asked Mystique angrily.

"No idea why it was brought up, most likely something to do with Magneto..." said Agatha.

"Why? I know he hold ill will towards Azazel... as do I...." Mystique grumbled.

"So, just for a recap. You were with Magneto, met Christian, ditched Christian for Azazel who broke your heart, so you went back to Magneto?" asked Agatha, "Dear, why on earth?"

"I was young and foolish, Agie... and I thought Magneto...." said Mystique, her hand in her head as she looked up, where her eyes went wide, "Him? Do you see him?"

"The handsome man.... looking at you?" asked Agatha.

"Oh dear, I just got a vision and... Raven?!" yelled Destiny, as Mystique threw a glass across the bar, hitting the man.

"Oh dear..." Agatha blinked as the man seemed unphased and started laughing, walking around the bar.

"What are the odds?" asked the man, a more shaped oddly familiar face, with black hair, a goatee and red skin, "You know, I was just talking to the boys about you..."

"You?! How did..." Mystique went to smack the handsome stranger, but her caught her hand with ease.

"In all honesty, it's a mutant bar and I was hoping to meet a few women.... I just didn't expect you my Raven," smirked the man, his dark eyes alight, "Besides, rumors say I've been a rather talkative topic in these parts of the world, and I do miss all these colors, rather boring seeing red, orange, and black all the time."

"Go back to hell Azazel," growled Mystique.

"My lovely, it's another demention, not hell... that would be more fun," smiled Azazel.

"So.... hmm, interesting development," said Agatha.

"This wont end well..." said Destiny shaking her head, hearing Mystique order another drink.

**TBC**

Ah Azazel... I've been trying to get to this eventually, the original player of X-men, he's been scoring for ages and he's still at it. Music is Brokenheartsville by Joe Nichols.


	10. You Didn't? Did I?

**Chapter 10**

**You Didn't.. Did I?**

Day 6

Nearly the last day before they were all due to head back home, and they planned to get as much done before leaving as possible. Rogue sighed as they walked to the spa area of the resort, she was just testing fate today and she knew it. Kitty and Jean had spent some time trying to convince her to come and somehow it had worked. She had issues with people touching her, even if they where the ones wearing gloves.

"Thanks for inviting me along," said Amanda cheerfully as they walked into the entrance room.

"No problem, like your part of out messed up family," laughed Kitty.

"Yeah, really. You two have been going out for what now... three.. four years?" asked Jubilee with a small chuckle.

"I'm still not sure about this?" said Rogue rubbing her arm nervously.

"Chill Rogue, there is no possible way you'll absorb them okay?" said Tabitha with a chuckle.

"How on earth did they convince you?" asked Rogue looking at an angry Wanda.

"It was either this or go play volleyball with the guys and god knows that's not going to end well," said Wanda with a groan.

"Volleyball?!" the girls echoed.

"The Brotherhood?" asked Tabitha, eyes wide.

"With the X-men," said Rahne, biting her nail.

"AND the Acolytes?" finished Amanda.

"Ladies, its safe to assume that when we get out of here... there won't be an Hawaii," said Ororo, looking out the window towards the beach.

A little ways down the beach the net was set and ready to go. Scott held the volleyball ready to rally. The teams were five on five, and on a mutual decision they'd mixed up their teammates. Lance was the leader of the blue team which consisted of Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Jamie. Scott headed the red team which was himself, Kurt, Sam, Pyro, and Ray. Logan had reluctantly agreed to referee, thankfully if he got bored enough, he could pass it onto Forge who'd stopped to talk to Kurt a while back and they'd invited to chill with them. Remy had ditched them with Bobby a while back, saying they had plans of their own. Roberto had chosen to sit out and soak up the sun rather then partake in the game, which he said was because he would choose to live.

"Ready?" asked Scott as he got ready to serve.

"Just do it shades, we don't have all day," said Fred.

Within fifteen minutes of the actual volleyball game, all heck had broke loose. It had started normal until the ball was spike into Scott, who blasted Todd on accident, who retaliated with slime, that got Kurt, causing a malfunction in his watch, which caused some locals to freak out, in return he teleported Todd into the water, and somehow in all this mess.... Sam had cannonballed, Ray had nearly electrocuted Pietro, and now Jamie and Pyro were in an all out brawl.

"S-Shouldn't you do something, man?" asked Forge, eyes wide.

"Nah, it'll settle itself," said Logan, sitting up for a moment.

"That's not a responsible handle on things," said Forge.

"You questionin' my judgment, bub?" asked Logan, snapping up angrily.

"Well, I'm going to too.... leave," said Roberto, running back towards the hotel, meanwhile in the resorts spa center...

"Gambit, what if this backfires?" asked Bobby, putting on gloves.

"Icepop, Remy could have easily done dis wit-out you. If you feel like leavin,' Remy ain't stopin' yah," said Remy, putting on his gloves.

Rogue glared at the ground, a message, she was now officially testing the fates. Amara, Jubilee and her had decided to get this first while the others got manicures or facials, then they'd switch around. They heard the door open and Rogue tensed, praying they hadn't forgotten their gloves. Down the hall, Wanda for once was actually relaxing as she got a facial, something she thought she wouldn't enjoy. Rahne, Kitty, and Ororo were talking.

"Like, I still can't believe you two actually went on a date," giggled Kitty.

"I do, it was only a matter of time," said Rahne, "Kitty don't play coy, we've all been talking about it for years."

"What? You have?" asked Ororo, eyes wide.

"Okay, so we totally were," Kitty laughed.

"It was kind of a joke around our place too, every so often," smirked Wanda, "I think it started a long time, before I got there.... huh... weird.."

"Whats weird?" asked Rahne.

"For some reason I can't remember when... or why I live there... I have a complete blank," said Wanda, with a frown.

"Maybe, it was too traumatizing," laughed Kitty.

"Probably," Wanda half smiled and went back to relaxing, but now her mind wasn't.

Tabitha, Jean, and Amanda were across the hall, getting their nails done. Amanda had been talking to Jean for the majority of the time, but Tabitha's silence had gotten to her. Tabitha was staring at the wall, as if in deep thought about something, a look she never normally had. Amanda raised her eyebrow and looked at Jean questioningly, she simply shrugged and shook her head.

"Tabitha? What's up with you, normally your very chatty?" asked Amanda.

"Huh? Oh, just not much in the mood today," shrugged Tabitha.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain Speedster?" asked Jean.

"Who? Pietro... nah... just me today," sighed Tabitha.

"You sure?" asked Amanda, "Cause, we're here..."

"I'm fine, thanks you two.." Tabitha was cut off.

"Well if your gonna be that way... how about after this we go crash some beach parties?" asked Amanda, with an impish smirk.

"..... I knew there was something I liked about you! What you have in mind?" asked Tabitha with a broad grin, as Jean rolled her eyes with a small chuckle that was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway.

"Cherie, I just wanted to get to know you," came a frantic Cajun voice.

"Then ask me on a date, not knock out the misuse and pretend to be him!" yelled Rogue, the three girls darted to the hallway to see a giggling Jubilee and Bobby, an angry Rogue, a smirking Remy, and a furious Amara.

"I swear if either of you breath a word to the psychotic pyromaniac, your both going to be barbeque!" yelled Amara.

"I give you my word, Remy wont tell Pyro that you find him attractive..." Remy faded off as Bobby tuned in.

"Or funny, or lovably crazy, or... what was that Gambit?" asked Bobby with a grin.

"I believe de word was, Sophisticated... in which case, Remy dinks you need a head scan," said Remy, with a smirk, "As for that date petit... how about to de competition this afternoon den?"

"Fine! Bit if you EVER!!" Remy held up his hands in defense.

"Remy wont be sneakin' around no more, thieves promise," smiled Remy hopefully.

"I'm going to the beach," sighed Wanda, heading out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Tabitha, grabbing her shoes and following.

"Relaxing is a word we should all just remove from our vocabulary," said Ororo with a sigh.

Wanda and Tabitha sat on a bench outside the hotel, both confused on two completely different reasons. After a moment Tabitha had decided that maybe some beach party crashing would do her some good, she glanced at Wanda. Wanda was looking up and down the beach, as if looking for something, she opened her mouth to ask Tabitha something but sighed.

"Tabitha, did any of the guys ever tell you how or when I joined?" asked Wanda, looking at the cement edge that led to beach.

"Fred said when you arrived you threw things at them.... then this women named Agatha calmed you down," said Tabitha, "That's all I know, everyone else said the same thing, well nearly the same."

"But why? Why would I throw things at people I'd never met before?" asked Wanda, "And where was I when Pietro first joined them?"

"Don't you remember....." Tabitha was cut off when a loud bang came from down the beach, "What are they doing now?"

Wanda stayed there as Tabitha ran off towards the beach, shortly followed by some of the other girls who'd seen it from the window. She was drawing so many blanks, it was strange, it was like a fog in her head. She heard or rather felt someone sit next to her and start laughing, she turned to focus on what was going on. Todd was sitting next to her chuckling, he had started talking before hand when she's been thinking, so she caught the middle of his rant.

"You should have seen it! But who in their right mind lets any of us attempt cooking alone, let alone together," he laughed, and then saw the confused look on Wanda's face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just.... wait... someone let you all cook together?" asked Wanda, finally registering what he'd said.

"Yeah and Pyro got some candles, or what he thought was candles. Yo, you look... well stressed?" said Todd, brow raised.

"I'm just having more of those memory problems," said Wanda, she missed Todd's face darken.

"I-I thought you said they'd stopped... like years ago, yo?" asked Todd, looking at the water.

"Yeah, but for some reason, certain things keep drawing a blank. Toad, how did I join the Brotherhood?" asked Wanda.

"I-I think the best way to tell you is... is to let you remember on your own, because otherwise I might misconstrue your thoughts even more, yo," said Todd with a nervous chuckle.

"I guess..." she was cut off.

"Hey! I got it, why don't I help you unwind, maybe you'll remember," said Todd, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, he let go at her glare.

Pyro stood singed next to a semi-singed Scott, both looking shocked. Well until Pyro started laughing like crazy. Scott growled and pulled remnants of cake and other various foods from his face and clothes. Sam had started laughing now as he shook peas out of his hair. It had seemed that Pyro, who'd been looking for candles, had found small explosives. Not enough to destroy the place, but enough to cause a small explosion of food and slight flame. Tabitha, Jean, Amara, and Amanda came skidding to a halt near one of the flaps to the food tents that had showed up.

"Pyro, you nutcase, what did you do?!" asked Amara, watching as Pietro and Kurt stood up covered in some pork, dip, and chips.

"Huh, I think they got hit by a platter," said Tabitha, with a small chuckle.

"What makes you think I did it love?" asked Pyro, shaking off cake and whatnot.

"It's you, and don't call me love," glared Amara.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Tabitha, because the southern boy was still laughing.

"I-I have cheese down.. down my pants," he burst into laughter again, "And I don't know how it happened."

"He's lost it," whispered Pietro to Kurt, who was getting help from Amanda to get the stuff out of his fur.

"Ja," said Kurt, with wide eyes.

"Scott, what were you doing?" asked Jean, giggling as she helped get the cake off his face with a rag.

"I was trying to stop the blast the last few seconds, but I was already too late," said Scott, letting Jean take of his glasses to clean them.

"That's what you were yellin' about... wait? How'd you know?" asked Pyro.

"When does a candle hiss?" asked Scott with a deep sigh.

"Well, I have to go," said Pietro, "This has been a real blast and all, but I have a young lady to meet up with."

"Come on Scott, lets head back so you can get cleaned up. The competition starts in an hour," said Jean with a small chuckle.

"Sam, where are the others?" asked Tabitha, as they headed to the hotel.

At an ice cream shop some ways off, Fred, Lance, Jamie, and Ray sat eating ice cream. They'd ditched the others after the game, and headed here. Fred's cellphone went off, and he handed it too Lance. Ray ate a large spoonful of his sundae. Jamie licked his ice cream in a daze, every so often rubbing his slightly bruised cheek.

"Kitty?" asked Ray, Lance nodded.

"Yeah, wanted to make sure we all remembered that the surfing competition is an hour away," said Lance, giving Fred back his phone.

"I'll be glad when you get your phone fixed," said Fred with a roll of his eyes.

"Why, are you expecting a call or text?" asked Lance, eating more of his ice cream.

"No.... but that's not the point. One day I will," said Fred, taking a bite of his banana split.

"Rogue makes the perfect banana split," said Ray, Jamie nodded.

"There is chocolate, whip cream, banana, sprinkles, and caramel in every bite," smiled Jamie with a dreamy look.

"Have you ever had her cake?" asked Lance.

"Which one? She doesn't cook or make things often," said Ray, "We've had her Pineapple Cake."

"Then you've never experienced her Super Chocolate Awesomeness Cake?" asked Fred, eyes almost tearful.

"What's it like?" asked Ray, staring straight ahead.

"Imagine the best thing you've ever tasted..... now three times better," said Lance, all staring straight a head they all sighed in bliss.

Kitty fought off a small giggle, she'd never seen Rogue like this before, it was new. Rogue kept going in and out of the bathroom to look at the full length mirror, trying to find something for her date with Remy too the beach competition. At first Kitty had been confused by her antics, but after the third outfit it had finally clicked, now she was waiting for Rogue to ask her for help, Kitty perked up when she heard Rogue sigh.

"Now Kitty, I am asking yah, only because... KITTY!" yelled Rogue as she was shoved into the bathroom as Kitty grabbed a series of clothes from both their drawers, meanwhile out on the beach.

"Toad, what if we get caught?" asked Wanda, as they hid near a palm tree.

"That's part of the fun," smirked Todd as they eyed their victim, "Now, you ready?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Now!" the both ran towards the drink cart, as the owner ran to the bathroom, "Glad we slipped 'em those laxatives!"

"He's turning around!" yelled Wanda.

"Keep pushing! We just need to make it to the turn by the bathrooms!" yelled Todd as they began to round the corner.

"This is so illegal!" yelled Wanda, though through a small splurge of laughter.

"Only if we take somethin' from it, were just 'misplacing' it," smiled Todd as he stopped pushing.

Only thing was, he'd forgotten to tell Wanda to stop pushing, so she pushed the cart into a tree, causing her to bounce back of it and right into Todd, a can of open soda fell on them, causing sand to stick to them. With a groan, they both sat up, Todd's face was covered in soda and sand, and a good section of Wanda's arm and waist matched it. Todd bit his lip, waiting to be hexed, but it never came, but Wanda's laughing did.

"You look like some sort of sand creature hocked a loogie on you!" laughed Wanda, pointing at his face.

"Well you look like it licked you," he said, though he realized how lame it was after it left his mouth, he chuckled, "Okay that was lame. Sorry about not tellin' ya to stop."

"It's okay, that was... that was actually kind of fun," she said as he helped her stand up, then her eyes went wide, "Hey I got an idea..."

"Oh boy, I've created a monster," laughed Todd, but Wanda froze, something was oddly familiar about what he'd said.

"Monster?" Wanda's mind raced and an image of her as a twelve-year old flashed, she was in a room with a women in white, something was said, and a blue light flashed and the women was across the room, her eyes wide and fearful, the word echoed from her lips.

"YooHoo... anyone home in there?" asked Todd waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh... oh yeah... listen never mind my plan... I'm gonna.. gonna head back, I have a migraine.." said Wanda, walking towards where the hotel was.

"Hmm, weird," said Todd scratching his head, until another voice caught his attention.

"Frogger!" came a yell from X23 from down the path, he looked at the girl, a part of him wondering where she'd got her outfit.

"Exey, what the heck are you wearing?" asked Todd, walking towards her.

"It's swim wear," she glared, looking at the purple two-piece.

"Those are things like you see in those model ads. Wasn't that expensive, yo?" asked Todd, looking at with slight shock.

"Oh... no. Didn't cost a thing. I ran into a girl on the beach earlier and she said I wasn't dressed right, and after a brief conversation, she gave me hers," said X23, with a smirk.

"That's cool, so what's up?" asked Todd as they headed up the path.

"What happened to Speedy?" asked X23 looking back at the cart.

"I didn't know he was supposed to..." Todd's brow raised.

"I told him that I'd meet you both here," said X23, stopping and looking at the cart.

"Really?!" said Todd, with a glare, Pietro hadn't said nothing to him, "Well, guess he's late, so did you wanna go see the surfing competition?"

"Sure, why..." X23 was cut off as a blur of silver knocked Todd to the ground and Pietro had his arm around her.

"Sorry I was late, but the weirdest thing.... Hey Toad," said Pietro, as Todd stood on the other side of X23, rubbing his backside.

"You were saying?" asked Todd with a grumble.

"I was on my way over when I saw some model only wearing a beach towel, telling the police that someone stole her swimsuit... I mean who steals a swimsuit?" asked Pietro.

"X... did you?" asked Todd, brow raised.

"I didn't say she gave it too me willingly," said X23 with a shrug, that changed to one of confusion when Todd burst out laughing.

"That's great, yo. I wish I'd been there for that," he laughed.

"Really?" asked X23 with a smile, "So that was funny?"

"Well I find it funny, but I'm not sure she did," he smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Pietro, a little angry to be left out of the joke.

"Something humorous I did," smiled X23 proudly.

Everyone was gathered by the clearer part of the beach, it was high noon, the best time to catch the tide and a decent wave. Music blared from a band and the man hosting the competition, the previous winner, was talking to everyone about the competitors and how they would be judged. Moves, durability, and overall style. Remy and Rogue sat at a small bar stand that was set up a little ways off. After Kitty had attacked her, Rogue ended up wearing her red dress, with dark tan nylons, and black slipons.

"So cherie, did you want something?" asked Remy, pointing his thumb towards the server.

"Uh, a coke," she smiled at the barman as he gave her the drink.

"You like surfing?" asked Remy, trying to make small talk.

"Not really, but I'm here to cheer on Alex," said Rogue, pointing towards where Alex was talking to a brunette.

"The girl or the boy?" asked Remy, looking at them.

"The blonde guy, he's Scott's little brother," said Rogue.

"Remy knows him, he was invited to his party," said Remy, taking a drink, "Didn't go though, Remy hung wit you at the pool."

"Thanks for coming with me, Tabitha," smiled Sam as they walked by Remy and Rogue.

"No problem, I needed someone to hang with, and god knows everyone else around here is pretty boring," said Tabitha, her arm locked with his.

"Still, I like hangin' out with yah," said Sam, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do you?" she chuckled, giving him a nudge.

"Yeah, I really like.... Pietro and Toad?" asked Sam.

"That was... what?" asked Tabitha, but then she followed his gaze over to where they were sitting with a girl with long hair in a type of bikini two piece, "Who are they with?"

"Gosh! It's X23!" yelled Sam, eyes wide, and his face going red as she stood up to go get a soda.

"Who?" asked Tabitha, she didn't remember anyone mentioning her before.

"X23, she's Logan's clone, kid thingy," said Sam in slight shock.

"Wait, Logan's clone... so she's like..." Tabitha's eyes went wide as she saw Logan and the others headed on the beach.

"This is going to be bad..." said Sam, as Pietro seemed to have offered to lotion her back, though X23 looked quizzical about it.

"It's so your back doesn't burn," said Pietro, X23 shrugged and let him.

"Pietro, you are so lame," Todd whispered.

"Why's he lame?" asked X23, picking it up with ease.

"Cause I'm gonna break his legs," came a growl as a shadow overcast them.

"Hey Wolverine," said Pietro, but he froze at the deadly look on the X-men's face.

"Pietro, I just realized something... remember what she said about New York, we should have asked where yo.." said Todd, slowly moving away from X23.

"You have two seconds to take your filthy hands off of her," said Logan, he claws extended.

"Logan, what's your problem with Pietro?" asked X23, as if this was a casual conversation.

"Plenty darlin'... starting with he's Pietro," said Logan with a growl.

"Hey, Wolverine, old buddy, old pal... let's talk about this," said Pietro standing up and diving behind Todd, "He started flirting with her first!"

"Swamp Breath," growled Logan.

"Logan! Stop threatening my men," said X23, standing up, her stance matching Logan's.

"Toad, did we temporarily go blind!" said Pietro in a high voice.

"No idea, but we should have seen the resemblance before... man, how stupid!" said Todd as they both backed away.

"I ain't letin' either of them two near you. X, I don't give a damn about who you date, so long as it aint those two!" yelled Logan, pointing a claw at them, "Don't you two move any further!"

"Should we do something?" asked Fred, as he and Lance stood with the X-men and Alex.

"No..." said Scott, stopping Lance from walking towards them.

"What? If he goes slice and dice on them, I..." Lance was cut off by Jean.

"Trust me, we don't want to get involved," said Jean, eyes wide.

"You see, if we defend them, then he'll kill us. And if we choose his side, she'll kill us. It's a loose, loose situation, so the only way to live..." said Scott.

"Is to just stay FAR away," finished Kurt.

"Wait... you mean, she's got his powers?" asked Fred.

"Exactly," said Ray.

"LOGAN!!!!" came a yell, and the sky suddenly went dark.

"Oh man," said Alex, running away as Ororo came running through.

"Uh.... hold that thought," said Logan, stopping in the middle of his argument with X23.

"Logan! Where is he?!" yelled Ororo, the wind whipping around her.

"This ought to be good," said Pyro, putting his arm around Amara, who picked up a knife from the food bar, and he retracted it from her shoulder with a wiry broad smile.

"Anyone know what's goin' on?" asked Rogue running over to the others.

"It's probably the fact Logan tied Forge to a cruise ship mast and sent him sailing.... but that's just a guess," said Fred.

"I'm... gonna go..." said Ray, running back to the hotel, as it began to downpour.

The sunny weather in Bayville seemed to contrast the situations nicely. Sabertooth, Mastermind, Destiny, Charles, Beast, and Warren sat at the table in deep thought. They hadn't yet figured out what had happened the night before. They'd come back to the mansion around the same time, where Mystique and Magneto had gotten into it, they'd left, and when they'd returned... they where gone.

"I just don't understand where they'd be?" said Warren.

"They where there five minutes and then BAM, gone," said Mastermind.

"Maybe Mystique killed him and went to bury the body?" suggested Charles.

"That's not unplausible ..." said Beast, "Even the other way around..."

"Morning!" said Magneto, coming out of the closet.

"Y-You've been in there the whole time?" asked Charles.

"Yeah... why?" asked Magneto, brow rose.

"We thought you and Mystique might have killed... did you kill her?!" asked Charles, eyes wide.

"Kill who?" asked Mystique coming in from the hall.

"Wait... where did you two go after the argument?" asked Warren.

"For a walk..." said Magneto with a smirk, that matched Mystique's.

"What did you two do... don't answer that.." said Sabertooth, looking the other way.

"Nothing," said Mystique.

"Well, now that we've found you, Magnus, your ticket," said Charles, handing him a piece of paper.

"For what? What's an FUI?" asked Magneto looking at the ticket.

**TBC**

So only one chapter left... and... FUI... I couldn't help it, you'll find more out in the final chapter... till next time!


	11. Jealousy, Love, and COPS!

**Chapter 11**

**Jealousy, Love, and COPS?**

Day 7... The Final Day

The antics of the day before had ended up postponing the competition until the following afternoon. Ororo had zapped Logan a few times before he finally gave in and 'rescued' Forge from the cruise ship he'd attached him too. As for the X23 and her 'men,' the fight wasn't yet settled to be honest. Due to the events, the fight had seemingly been postponed until Logan saw them near her again, which Todd had sworn not to even go near her, well Pietro had too... but that didn't mean he'd actually hold to his promise. Kitty knocked on Lance and Pietro's door early in the morning. Which resulted in a bitter looking Pietro opening the door and glaring at her. Before he could lecture or argue, she'd phased through him to where Lance was asleep. Pietro cut her off in a flash of silver and red (pajamas), and had a very angry face.

"If you were going to wake him up, then you could have phased in here and not woken ME up," he grumbled.

"No what would be the fun in that?" asked Kitty, with a smirk.

"Leave..." said Pietro, arms crossed.

"No..." she phased through him and sat gingerly on Lance's bed.

Pietro rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes to go take a shower, it was far to early for PDA, even if it was technically in private. Kitty gave him a thankful smile as he closed the door. She snuggled up to him, trying to figure out how she could wake him up while having a little fun. She smirked and began to nuzzle his neck in soft kisses. Lance started to squirm and snicker, so she'd found his ticklish spot.

"Lance," she whispered.

"Sleeping," he groaned, and let out a swat as he hugged more to his blankets, she perced her lips which faded into a devious smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fought off a giggle, as her face became a fair pink as she nipped his ear. In mid morning groan, he became stiff, she bit his ear instead of her lip on accident. She knew he was awake now, his breathing was less heavy, and his mouth seemed to be forming some sort of question.

"Pietro, that sure as hell better not be you," said Lance in a low growl, Kitty nearly burst into laughter, but before she could say anything, Pietro was next to her.

"Did you like it," said Pietro seductively, Lance sat bolt up right, eyes a lit with terror, Kitty fell off the bed with tears of laughter as Lance threw a pillow at the snickering Pietro.

Wanda awoke with a rapid knock at her door. She climbed out of bed, ready to hex whoever was at her door at this ungodly hour. The sky wasn't even pink yet. She glared at Tabitha, who'd fallen asleep with her headphones on. She looked out the peep hole, but didn't see anything. She opened the door, but there was no one there. She looked up and down the hallway, then closed the door, the moment she did another knock came. She swung the door open, hex ready in hand, eyes narrowed. Jean backed away, eyes wide.

"I didn't meant too.." Jean was cut off.

"Was that you?" asked Wanda, her hand still glowing.

"I was going for a swim when I saw your door close, so I figured you were up.... I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming with me, I hate going by myself," said Jean, with a friendly smile, as the glow in Wanda's hand faded.

"Uh, might as well," said Wanda, "Come in, I have to get my swimsuit."

Logan walked down the hall muttering to himself. This was ridiculous, so what if he'd duct taped Forge to a mast, he'd only gone around the island a few times and he'd been perfectly fine. In defense, Forge had been getting on his nerves from the time he arrived, so he was lucky he was still alive. Logan knocked on Ororo's door and coughed nervously, as she opened the door.

"Listen 'Ro, I'm not gonna pretend I'm sorry for doing it, but...." Logan groaned as he handed her a flower with a roll of his eyes.

"Logan, not everything can be forgiven by a flower or plant with me," said Ororo with a glare, "You duct taped my friend to a cruise ship!"

"I brought cheese cake," said Logan, holding up a box.

"..... Your still not completely forgiven," grumbled Ororo, letting him in as she took the cheesecake.

It was near afternoon and the Brotherhood were planning on departing with the Acolyts to the airport in a short time, deciding to share a vehicle. As there time was also up in the resort, the X-men had packed all their bags and transported them the the Jet. Alex sat on the bench outside the hotel talking to Scott.

"We're not leaving for another four hours, so did you want to do something?" asked Scott , balancing on the back of the bench.

"I think you should do what we talked about," said Alex with a smirk.

"When its the perfect moment.... maybe..." said Scott with a small sigh, "Come on, lets get an float or something."

"Fine," sighed Alex with a slight smile as they headed towards the hotel's restaurant passing by Jean and Wanda.

"I say just do it," said Wanda with a groan.

"But its... well... when the moments right," said Jean with a half smile.

"Suite yourself," yawned Wanda, "I am not looking forward to home."

"Tell me about it," said Tabitha, walking up behind her, "One bathroom, dirty clothes, slime, graffiti, and I think there might be something living in the chimney. But! It's home."

"I still haven't figured that out yet," said Wanda rubbing her head.

"Tabitha," said Sam, walking over to them, Wanda and Jean looked at each other and departed from the two.

"Hey Sammy!" smiled Tabitha.

"Listen... I was thinking.. well since it got interrupted, if maybe you'd go on.. ohm.. a.." Sam looked down shyly, but his eyes shot open as Tabitha gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

"How about this weekend we go to the movies," said Tabitha.

"Yeah!" said Sam, as she walked away, "Shucks.."

"See you later Sam," smiled Tabitha, as she jumped in the jeep next to Pietro.

"Robbing the cradle, are we?" asked Pietro with a glare.

"Jealous?" asked Tabitha, with a smirk.

"Of a kid, no." said Pietro with a roll of the eyes.

"Of a kiss?" asked Tabitha.

"Will you two shut your cake holes," said Lance, "Where's Pyro?"

"Where do you think?" asked Fred, pointing over to were a loud slap sound erupted from.

"My god," groaned Wanda, as Pyro jumped in, a large red hand print across his face.

"Not quite what I expected from a goodbye snog," said Pyro beaming as he rubbed the red print.

"Progress," said Todd, with a smile.

"Dear god, your his adviser?" asked Pietro, eyes wide.

"Practice make perfect, it was progress, yo." said Todd, looking behind them as Lance started up the jeep.

"Remy, agrees, wit de Toad. In Remy's world, dat was considered foreplay," said Remy, leaning back against his seat.

"Well I personally enjoyed this vacation," said Fred, putting on sunglasses and smiling as Lance put the car in gear.

"Of coarse you did, you haven't been slapped, abused, threatened, drowned, maimed, bound, or scared," said Todd, indicating to everyone in the area.

"That's because I know better," said Fred proudly.

"Hey, did you guys wanna stay till after the competition, Scott said they could give you a ride?" said Alex, leaning over the side of the jeep.

"He offered?" asked Tabitha, brow raised.

"Well...." Pyro beamed.

"I dink for de sake of Pyro's life, Remy dinks we should get going," said Remy grabbing the back of Pyro's shirt.

"Yeah, sorry Alex, but were still tryin' to avoid Wolverine, yo." said Todd, watching as the man in question walked out of the hotel.

"Enough said, see ya around bros," said Alex, waving and heading back towards the X-men.

"For being Summers kid brother, he aint half bad," said Pietro, with a murmur of agreement from the others.

Scott gave a sigh of relief as the Brotherhood drove off, he'd been hoping they'd say no. He didn't think Alex would actually ask them, but then again he'd never spent a lot of time with the Brotherhood like the rest of them had. He was glad they'd been able to stay to watch the competition in an hour.

"They said, no," sighed Alex, taking his drink from Scott's hand.

"Bummer," said Scott, though his smile betrayed him.

"I have to go warm up, you wanna come with?" asked Alex, jerking his thumb towards the beach.

"Sure, why not... hey I never did get to meet your friend," smirked Scott, "How about today?"

"Lorna... nah, she couldn't stay long, her parents were only here for a few days, she had to leave this morning... Oh, by the way, bro, would you mind filming me, I told her I'd send her some footage," said Alex, hopefully.

"Sure, but don't crash and burn," said Scott with a smirk.

The X-men cheered Alex on as he caught a pretty good wave, and managed to stay on when two of the other five competitors fell off their board. Kurt had taken the camera from Scott as Jean had slightly distracted him with a conversation. They'd started to walk off a ways as the final half of the competition was waiting to get started. Scott grabbed them both a soda and they sat at one of the benches and watched everyone else talk.

"Scott, ever think about marriage?" asked Jean, causing Scott to nearly choke on his soda.

"Marriage.. hem, well yeah, a few times really.." said Scott with a slight smile.

"Ever thought about us and marriage?" asked Jean, her face blush-less and unembarrassed.

"Yeah... those are the few time," said Scott with a chuckle.

"So... do you want to get married?" asked Jean, with a smirk.

"Are you proposing to me?" asked Scott, mouth agape and eyes wide, though, only Jean could tell that.

"Yeah... I guess I am," chuckled Jean, as Scott put his arm around her.

"My gosh, this is all so sudden... I haven't even thought about the dress," Scott joked.

"Shut up... so... will you?" asked Jean, snuggling up to him, meanwhile the rest of the X-men had joined Alex in his victory cheers.

"That vas a nice one Alex," said Kurt, giving him his camera.

"Do you think it'll impress Lorna?" asked Alex, as he put his surf board up.

"Totally," said Bobby, "Where's Scott... oh..."

"Are him and Jean making out again?" asked Jamie, with a roll of his eyes.

"Like always," said Kitty with a giggle.

"Your one to talk, what did you and Lance do after you woke him up?" asked Jubilee.

"Yeah, really?" asked Ray, brow raised.

"That's like, none of your business what we do in private... or in front of Pietro," said Kitty with mock anger, as she tried not to laugh at everyone's expressions.

The Brotherhood seemed to all groan as they arrived home late that evening, only to toss their bags near entrance and go plop down in the living room. Wanda's nose crinkled, she'd forgotten the odor she'd be headed back too, suddenly she felt the need to vacate to her room. Todd had gone to check the answering machine, something they'd decided to get a few days before leaving, Pietro was working on his new master plan to avoid Logan during his conquest of X23. Tabitha and Fred had decided to watch some television, as Lance waited for Todd to finish his phone listening so he could order pizza.

"Wonder where Mystique is?" asked Wanda, coming down the stairs.

"Who left us thirty seven messages?" asked Pietro, brows furrowed.

"...Who the hell is Azazel?" asked Lance, "And why's he locked in a dumpster?"

Remy clung to the couch in the Acolytes living quarters for dear life, regretting the fact he'd agreed to let Pyro drive them back. They'd nearly hit three pedestrians, several parked cars, took out a stop sign, and an admittance that Pyro had no license. Sabertooth came walking in with some of his homemade chicken, and froze.

"Your back?" asked Sabertooth, looking around.

"Yeah, were back," said Pyro, diving into a chair.

"Oh... goody," grumbled Sabertooth, backing into the kitchen.

"Vicky, have you seen the barbeque sauce?" came an unfamiliar female voice.

"Ah... hehe.... if you two breath a word of this to Magneto," growled Sabertooth.

"We saw nothing, and heard nothing," said Remy, Pyro nodded.

"Good... now... Fee, were going... elsewhere," said Sabertooth to the women in the kitchen.

"Awkward..." said Pyro, "Wonder where Monkey is?"

"Forget Mastermind, were is Magneto?" asked Remy, looking down the empty hallway.

The X-men arrived home late that evening, but still for the most part awake. The Recruits had decided to watch some television, while Kitty called Lance on the phone. Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Kurt had gone into the kitchen to get a late night snack. Logan was talking to Beast near the doorway to the living room.

"So anything good happen around here?" asked Logan, as Ororo walked passed them.

"Nothing as usual," smiled Beast.

"Oh My GOD!" came a yell from Ray.

"Guys! Get in here!" yelled Rahne.

"This is so wrong," Roberto muttered.

The rest of the X-men ran in to see the Recruits watching COPS... not just any episode either. On the screen was Magneto, flying in the air, and dropping every so often. Anything metal was bending in his path as he laughed like a mad man. The cops were commenting on what to do, while he began to speak.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty," sang Magneto drunkenly.

"Magnus! Get down right now!" came a yell from the ground as the camera focused in on Charles, Beast, Mastermind, and Sabertooth chasing Magneto by ground, and Warren by air.

"Magneto, please before this airs on COPS!" yelled Beast.

"You shall never catch MAGNETO MASTER OF MAGNETS!" yelled Magneto.

"I told you not to let him have that last Rum and Coke!" yelled Sabertooth, "But Noooo, don't listen to Sabertooth, he doesn't know anything!"

"Warren, can you get him?" asked Mastermind.

"Almost!" yelled Warren, who then proceted to tackled Magneto out of the air.

"We got an FUI, Flying Under the Influence on Main," came the cops voice.

"Sir, there is no such thing as and FUI," came dispatch.

"We got an Erik "Magneto" Lencherr..." said the cop.

"Oh.... FUI it is then," came dispatch.

"....." Charles and Beast backed out of the room.

"If this is nothing, I'd hate to see something," said Ororo, eyes wide.

"Somebody, please tell me they taped that?" asked Kurt.

"Oh yeah," said Jubilee.

"Guys... why is their a pair of underwear in the DVD player?" asked Sam.

**THE END**

*whistles and sweeps up popcorn* well... that's all people.... Till next time, GT out!


End file.
